Tiffany's Story
by JeffreyNero
Summary: Tiffany is a regular WWE diva, until they fire her. She quickly makes a come back after about 4 months. She shocked the WWE and won a diva's heart, read for more! Includes Maryse Michelle McCool Cody Rhodes CM Punk !Warning: Slash and Femslash! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

_(June)_

Tiffany sighed, walking into WWE headquarters, her annoyance level growing with every second that passed. By the time she reached Shane's office, she was hurt and pissed. She pounded her fist into the door, making her hand sore with every pound. Shane opened the door, seeing Tiffany looking wrecked, tears streaking her face. "I can't believe you..." She said, in a surprisingly calm voice. Shane stared at her, a beweildered look on his face. "You fired me?" Her voice started to rise. Shane raised his hands into the air, mocking a surrender. "It's not my fault... My dad made me" Tiffany glared at him, her calm control rapidly slipping away.

"Your dad!" She yelled, walking up closer. "Daddies boy" She spat as she pushed Shane back. "I'm so tierd of you and your fathers shit" Tiffany punched Shane right in the jaw, kicked him in the gut, and DDTed the spoiled little daddies boy, then stomped out of the office and the headquarters. She turned back and faced the building, then spat on the ground. "Good riddance" She muttered to herself, walking toward her car, and leaving, driving off to her hotel, to pack her stuff and leave.

_The hotel_

At the hotel, Tiffany walked in, seeing Mike and JoMo in another fight. She rolled her eyes, man, she was gonna miss the two's constant bickering. She smiled sadly, walking to the elevator, and getting in. There were a lot of things she would miss. She would miss John Cena and his pranks. She would miss CM Jesus always getting on to them for drinking. She would miss her lousy roommate, Maryse. Before she knew it, tears were pouring down her face again. She was so attached to everyone. She sighed when the elevator door opened on her floor. She walked down the hall, found her room, and went in. She started packing and finished a couple moments later. She put her suitcase down on the floor and collapsed on her bed, burrying her head in her pillow. Then Mayse walked in, seeing Tiffany, she cocked an eyebrow, then shrugged in off.

Tiffany rolled over on her side, staring at the other blonde. "Maryse... I'm gonna say this once... I'm gonna miss you... and goodbye..." Mayse stared at her, a questioning look in the french-canadian's eyes. "I was fierd... and don't know why..." Maryse nodded. "I'm sorry" Maryse said, her french accent making her hard to understand. "It's okay... and since tommorow is Monday Night RAW, I get to have a goodbye speach" Maryse nodded, sitting cross legged on her bed. "and if it wasn't you wouldn't get one right?" Tiffany nodded. Maryse frowned. She had grown fond on the annoying blonde and liked having her around. She would miss her. Tiffany sighed, rolling over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "As soon as my speach is over, Shane told me I had to leave" Maryse sighed, laying down too. Hoping to get some sleep and not cry.

_Monday Night Raw_

Tiffany walked around gloomily backstage. Her usual pre-show energy gone, and a depressing fog clouded her. The show had started, as she was gonna go out there and 'quit' because of something. God, what they make up. Tiffany would have never quit, but she has to pretend. Finally, her music went off and she walked out to the ring. Tiffany got into the ring, her head was set on not quiting. She leaned against the ropes, her microphone in hand. "I know I'm not liked by a lot of people..." Tiffany said, the crowd going silent. "A lot of you won't mind my absence" She said, all of this by heart, not by script. "but even though the majority of you don't like me... I will miss all of you... the whole WWE universe" The crowd was in a sort of stunned silence. "but I have the right to complain about being wrongly treated" Tiffany stared at the cammera, then got out of the ring, circling around it. "I was fierd... because I didn't do something Vince wanted" Tiffany walked over to the baracades, fans were cheering her, patting her shoulder as she stood there. "and Vince knew that I wouldn't, and he fired me" She walked forward a little bit, stopping at the metal steps, and sits on them. "Vince really never liked me..."

Tiffany looked out at the crowd. "He thought that I was a useless Diva... That I was weak" Tiffany said, her voice still even and calm. "but that shouldn't be up to him... that should be up to you, the WWE universe..." Tiffany said, standing up, walking over to the baracades again. "What do you think, am I a useless Diva?" Tiffany asked one guy, who shook his head in disagreement. "You are not useless, you play as much of a part to the WWE as John Cena, or Sheamus" Tiffany nodded, pulling the microphone back to her mouth, staring straight into the cammera. "See Vince, look at what you just lost..." Tiffany looked back at the crowd, then climbed up the steps and back into the ring. "Hey! WWE universe, Do you like me? Do you wish I could stay?" The WWE bursted with cheers of yeses and please stay. In the end, the crowd ended up chanting 'Let her stay'.

Tiffany stared at the titantron, waiting pationatly for someone to walk out and interrupt her. Then Vince's theme went off, and she leant on the ropes, looking at the titantron. "You think you need to stay?" Vince said. "Like hell you need to stay!" Tiffany smirked. "and why is that Vince? 'cos I didn't sleep with you? Is that all that us Divas are used for?" Vince galred at her, wishing he could wipe that smug look off of her face. "You know what? I want you out of this arena. NOW!" Vince shouted, and Tiffany smirked. "Make me" Vince fumed, and some divas rushed out, running to the ring, to remove Tiffany from it, that was until her reinforcements joined her. Vince went pale, seeing that the NXT rookies were backing her up. "I don't think that's a good idea Vince, seeing as, these guys have beat John Cena up a whole handfull of times, and they have also beat you up" Randy Orton's theme went off, and he came through the crowd, like the NXT rookies had, joining Tiffany. "Randy here, is standing with me 'cos he's tierd of your shit" A couple other superstars joined, that included Edge, Miz, Carlito, Primo, and Zack Ryder. "As a matter of fact, a lot of us are tierd of your shit" Tiffany stated, glancing back at the exNXTers, and the superstars that had joined her. "Isn't that right?" They nodded, and then she faced Vince again. "Well Vince, I'm gonna walk out proudly... and if anyone... I mean ANYONE ambushes me..." She laughed dryly. "I'm gonna sue you for everything your worth." She said, her voice menacing. She smirked, then dropped her microphone.

She got out of the ring and the crowd cheered wildly, and she strutted out of there, her head held up high. As she passed Vince, she kicked him in the shin. "and that's for ruining three years of my life" She hissed at him, then walked out, the crowd still cheering her, the exNXTers and superstars following behind.

_A couple months later (October)_

Tiffany was back home in Atlanta, enjoying the fact that she didn't have to worry about Vince anymore. She was humming happily to herself as she cleaned up her house, dusting and sweeping the floors, when her phone rang. She picked it up, and looked at the caller ID, not knowing the number she answered it. "Hello?"

"Tiffany! Hey" Tiffany gasped, hearing the unmistakable voice of Mike Mizanin on the other end. "Mike! How'd you get my number?"

"Shane" Tiffany groaned, she should've known. "Anyway, so why are you calling?" Mike went silent, then replied. "We all miss you... and Maryse has taken it the worst" Tiffany was shocked. Maryse missed her? "and Maryse was so bad it distracted her... She just isn't the same" Tiffany sat down. "Vince said that the problem has to be fixed... We need you to come back, since the board of directors said you can to guest host Monday Night Raw... Maybe you can stay..."

Tiffany smiled. "Okay, I'll be there... Where are you guys next week?" She could feel Mike smiling. "Cleaveland, Ohio" Tiffany wrote that down, and smiled. "Chris and I will pick you up from the airport... and we were the only ones told about you guest hosting, so you gotta be disguised so no one recognizes you" Tiffany nodded. "'Kay Mike, see ya soon" Tiffany hung up, and sighed. "This will be fun" She stood, making her way to her room, packing up her stuff.

_Monday Night Raw_

Tiffany sighs, sitting on a box in the hall, crossing her legs and meditating. Her black hoodie was still pulled over her face, so no one could see it, so that no one would know it was her. "Hey Tiff" Tiffany opened her eyes and stared at Mike. "What?" Mike smiled, hugging her. "It's almost time... you have to go out there... Right now Vince is talking, you're gonna go out and surprise the hell out of him" Tiffany cocked her head questioningly. "I thought he knew I was here?" Mike shook his head. "We never told him" Tiffany smirked. Oh this is gonna be fun.

Vince was talking when Justin Roberts stood, walking up the steps and standing there. "I was just told to introduce our guest host for this week..." Tiffany's theme 'Headstrong' by Trapt went off. "Tiiifffany" Tiffany strutted out, and the crowd went wild. Vince just stood there, a total look of disbelief on his face. Tiffany smirked, bringing her microphone to her mouth. "Hiya Vince! Did 'ya miss me?" Vince was silent with shock. Tiffany smiled, walking down the ramp, taking off her black hoodie and throwing it into the crowd. She had on a anti-vince shirt, kinda like The Miz's anti-cena one. She had on camo knee length shorts, her black knee pads showed a little bit. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a poneytail. She smiled. "I'm surprised the crowd even recognized me" She said, running up the metal steps, and gets into the ring. "I mean, it's been what, 4 months?" Tiffany placed her hand on her hip. "but really, I think I should thank the man that made this all possible... Thank you Vince" Tiffany smiled. "WHAT? I didn't approve of this!" Tiffany looked confused, scratching her cheek. "Well, I'm pretty sure you did... I got the proof right here" Tiffany pointed up at the titantron.

_Last Week_

"Mr. McMahon, sir, we need you to sign this please" Vince looked up seeing Mike and Chris Jericho, Mike gave him a sheet of paper. "What is it?" Mike smirked. "It's a form showing the board of directors that we have permission to help with the scripts and picking out guest hosts, since you said we could" Vince nodded, signing the paper. Mike thanked him then walked off.

_Now_

Tiffany smiled. "The board of directors said it would be great to have me back as guest host... I mean, the fans do LOVE me" Vince glared at her. "Anyway, to the point... Tonight... Since you fierd me, and I'm still pissed about that, you, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon will have a match... against me... This is no regular match. It's a hell in a cell, no disqualification match. Anything goes. They will provide us with chairs, sledge hammers... you name it." Tiffany patted Vince's shoulder. "and since you have toadies that do all your dirty work, I have arranged for some superstars to take care protecting me before the match... so no one jumps me" The crowd went wild, and Tiffany put her microphone down, and left the ring to prepare for her first match in 4 months.

Tiffany was stretching, when she heard an ear peircing squeal. "Tiffany!" Tiffany knew that voice all to well. The french-canadian blonde walked over to Tiffany. "I can't believe you openly challenged Vince" Tiffany smiles. "Yeah, well I can't either" Maryse smiles. "Well, I gotta get ready for my match... See 'ya Tiff" Maryse walks off, and Tiffany let her eyes go straight to the other girls ass. She smiled. 'Nice ass Maryse' She thought to herself.

Tiffany get up, and sighs. "Almost time for my match" She mutters to herself. "Good luck Squishy" Tiffany giggled, she knew that voice, and that nickname. She turned around, and hugged Wade. "I've missed my little english muffin!" Wade chuckles, hugging the blonde back. "I've missed you too Squishy" Wade pulls away from her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Just here to wish you good luck" Tiffany smiles. "Well thank you Wade"

It is almost time for the match and Tiffany was pacing nervously. She was going against Vince McMahon, her old boss. She rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no use in worrying, Vince is an old man. Bret beat him at 'Mania, so she can beat him now. Her music went off, and she strolled out into the arena. Vince was already in the cell pacing back and forth nervously. Tiffany had a steel chair in her hand, and she was frowning. She held up the chair, glancing at it, smirking, then runs to the cell, where she gets in the ring. They close the cell door, and ring the bell. Vince steps back nervously, Tiffany get's out of the ring, walking over to the cell door, asking for a microphone. They give her one, and she climbs back into the ring. "'Ya know, Vinnie Mac, I will call off the whole match it you hire me again" Vince shook his head, and Tiffany shrugged. "Okay" She dropped the microphone and slammed the chair into Vince's head. Vince crumbled to the mat like paper. Tiffany hit him two more times, before rolling him over. She grabbed the microphone. "and Vince, at last minute, I forgot to tell you, the board of directors added that If I win... You HAVE to hire me again" She dropped the microphone, jumping out of the ring, grabbing a trash can, a sledge hammer, and another chair. She slid them into the ring, then got back in herself. She took the trash can, sat Vince up, put it on his head, then started hitting it with the sledge hammer, then takes the trash can off of his head.

She takes the new chair, setting it up, so Vince's leg is through the empty whole. Remember what the Spirit Squad did to Shawn Michaels, that's what Tiffany is doing to him. She then legdropped onto the chair, and Vince cried out in agony. Tiffany pinned him, 1... 2... 3... Tiffany stood up, grabing the microphone again. "Oh, and Vince, since I am now part of the WWE again... I want to be put on Smackdown" She drops the microphone, getting out of the ring and the cell, the crowd was cheering for her. Chanting Tiffany Tiffany Tiffany.

_Smackdown_

Tiffany walked silently through the hallways, finally finding the diva's locker room, walking in, putting her stuff on the bench. quickly getting dressed in her camo trip pants, a white tank top, pulling a black hoodie over it. She was lacing up her boots, when the other diva's entered. They glared at her, and went on with their life. Tiffany rolled her eyes, finishing lacing up her boots, and made her way to the catering area, so she could snack on some fruit. When she got there, she picked up a strawberry and nibbled on it. "1 2 3... 1 2 3... 1 2 3" Tiffany looked up and saw Rosa still excersizing. She rolled her eyes, her long blonde hair bouncing in the poney tail holder. "Smelly Kelly! Smelly Kelly" Tiffany rolled her eyes again, watching as Layla and Michelle chased Kelly around, picking on the smelly Kelly thing. Kelly caught the eye of Tiffany, who sighed, grabbing Kelly's arm, pulling her behind her. "Look, you two stupid anerexic bitches, If you don't shut the hell up, I will beat the shit out of both of you" Layla and Michelle roll their eyes, and stomp off. "Uhg, I hate those stupid bitches... They're getting on my nerves" Kelly nodded. "Thank you for sticking up for me" Tiffany nodded. "You're the new Tiffany, since my blondtorougue Tiff quit" Tiffany nodded, and grabbed another strawberry, taking a bite out of it.

"Tiffffaaaannnyyy!" Tiffany looked up, spotting Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) walking over to her. "Hello Jake" Jake smiled childishly. Jake looks over at Kelly then bites his lip. "Umm, can I talk to Tiffany in privet?" Kelly smiles and nods. "Sure Jake" She walks off, leaving the two alone. Jake frowned and hugged the blonde. "Jay and I have been fighting..." He says. "Jay said 'Maybe we're better off apart you stupid cheater'" Jake pulls away from Tiffany's grasp. "What does he mean?" Tiffany stared at Jake, his eyes were sad. "I don't know, Jake... I don't" Jake frowns. "Will you talk to him?" Tiffany nods. "Yes Jakey" She places a kiss on her friends forehead, and goes off to find Jason.

Tiffany walked through the halls, finally finding Jason Reso(Christian)'s locker room, where she knocked on the door. Jay opens the door, and sees her. "What do you want?" He asks. "Why did you break up with Jake, Jay?" Jason sighed, leaning on the door frame. "He was cheating on me" Tiffany shook her head, and sighed. "No he wasn't..."

"Yes he was! With Kelly fucking Kelly!" Tiffany rolled her eyes. "No, he wasn't... He came to me like a lost puppy... He wanted me to talk to you" She said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "He was close to tears, Jay" Jason sighed. "Jake... He loves you, blondie... You need to realize it..." Tiffany said, taking one hand out of her pocket and placing it on Reso's shoulder. "Now, go get your man" She smiled, punching him playfully on the arm. Jay smiled, giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to find his 'man'. Tiffany sighed, walking away from Jay's locker room, heading towards the ring, for her first match on Smackdown.

As she was standing waiting for her theme to blast, her opponent, Layla stormed over to her. "Guess what?" She said, a harshness in her tone. "uhh what?" Tiffany replied. "Creative and the Board of directors want your first match on Smackdown to be a Women's championship match" She snapped. "A co-ed one... You and Smelly Kelly against me and Michelle" Tiffany sighed. How troublesome. "They're seriously doing that?" Layla nodded, and Kelly walked over to them. "Who requested it?" Layla shrugged. "They said it was someone on Raw, but I don't know who..." Kelly looked confused, so Tiffany told her what was going on and she frowned. "Co-ed?" Layla nodded. "You and her will both be champions if you win, which I doubt will happen..." Tiffany glares at her, then looks over at Kelly. "Are you up for this?" Kelly nodded. Then Lay-Cool's theme went off, and the snobs struted out, going to brag about their co-ed tittle reigning. Tiffany's theme went off a little bit later, and the crowd went wild. "Like we give a crap" Tiffany said. "We could beat you two and become Co-ed champs" Layla and Michelle scoffed. "We'd like to see you try" Tiffany and Kelly ran down to the ring. A ref quickly got in, keeping them apart, then rang the bell, Kelly got out of the ring and went to work on Michelle, leaving Tiffany with Layla.

Layla tried to land a punch on Tiffany, who dodged, grasping Layla's wrist and flinging her to the ground, her knee diging into Layla's spine, as she yanks the brunett's arms back, causing her to yelp. Layla flung Tiffany back, making the taller blonde crash into the mat. Layla kicked Tiffany twice before Tiffany grabbed her leg, and tripped her, making her fall on her face. Tiffany rolled Layla over, and grabbed her legs, twisting them in to the figure four leg-lock, then letting go as Layla wallowed on the ground. Layla slowly made in to her feet, and into a oncoming Twist of Fate. Layla crashed to the ground, and Tiffany quickly pinned her. 1... Michelle noticed the trouble that their championships were in, quickly pushing Kelly away to scramble into the ring. 2... Kelly grasped onto Michelle's ankle, pullng her back out of the ring, kicking her in the gut before finishing her off. 3... The bell rings, and Tiffany scrambles to her feet. Kelly rushed into the ring, huging the other blonde. Michelle stared in disbelief as the two were handed her and Layla's championship belts. They were the new Woman's Co-ed champions! Kelly held her belt to her chest, and Tiffany stared at hers. It was her first championship. Kelly hugged her, then grabbed her hand, holding it up high. Layla and Michelle just watched in complete shock.

_Back at the hotel_

Tiffany sighed, making her way down to the lobby. There was a little cafe in there, it was almost closing time, and she is starving. She ade it just in time, and he gave her a HUGE bowl of vanilla pudding. Her favorite. "Thank you" she said. "and G'night" The man smiled, waving.

As she made her way back to her room, happily eating her pudding, she ran into a sight that was well, wow. Alex Riley had pinned Matt Striker againt the wall and was kissing him, passionatly. She cleared her throat, hoping to get their attention, which she did. Alex quickly pulled away from Matt, who was blushing. "Don't worry... I won't tell anyone" She said, holding her hands up. Alex sighed in relief, then went back to kissing and groping Matt. Tiffany shook her head and kept walking down the hall. She arrived at her room, having to dig through her many pockets to find her room key. She found it after a while, and opened the door, where someone was waiting for her. Kelly sighed, watching as Maryse all but attacked Tiffany. "What the-" Tiffany started but stopped when she realized who it was. "She threatened she'd kill me if I didn't let her in" Kelly said, and Tiffany nodded, hugging the blonde french-canadian back. Maryse let go a second later then sat on Tiffany's bed beside her ex-roomie. "Maryse, what are you doing here?" Maryse smiled, blushng a little. "I miss you" She said, her french accent heavy, but making her kinda innocent and cute. Tiffany smiles. "I miss you too" She says, hugging the blonde canadian, who is not acting like her regular snobby self. "We have to get to bed Maryse, I'll text you before we get on our plane. Maryse nods, getting up and pracing out of the room. Shouting something in french when she ran into the door, but quickly slipped out after that to avoid anymore embarassment. "She so likes you" Tiffany looks over at Kelly. "What?" Kelly rolls her eyes, putting down the magazine she had been looking at. "You are the only one she shows any affection towards... Ted said that she hates him and is always comparing him to you" Tiffany blushes. "Really?" Kelly nods, going back to her magazine, letting Tiffany ponder for the rest of the night.

_A week later, the night before Smackdown_

It's the night before Smackdown, everyone is out celebrating for some odd reason. Tiffany sighed, watching as Christian and Jake raped each other with their eyes. Tiffany could see the obvious sexual tension. They probably haven't had sex in a while do to Christian's roommate. Speaking of roommates, Tiffany gazed around the bar, trying to locate her own. "Looking for someone?" Tiffany looked over her shoulder, spotting Cody Rhodes. She smiled warmly and turned around, facing him. "I was looking for my roommate..." Cody nodded. "Anyway, have you talked to Maryse lately? Tell her to back off a little... I mean, Ted and I are still dating and everything" Tiffany rolled her eyes. "I saw her last week, she came to my room to tell me she missed me... Ted has been in touch with Kelly and told her that Maryse is always comparing Ted to me, so I don't think she likes him" Cody was shocked. "Maryse likes you? Oh my god that's so sweet!" he smiled and Tiffany rolled her eyes. "I know..." Cody frowns. "Do you not like her?" Tiffany shrugs. "I'm straight... It's cute that she has a crush on m-" Cody rolls his eyes. "That's bullshit and you know it Tiffany" Tiffany sighs. "I know Cody but it would ruin her image..." Cody nodded knowingly. "I wouldn't do that to her"

"But she loves you Tiffany" Tiffany nodded. "I know... it's just difficult Cody" Cody sighed, and then smiled. "Hey, the good news, my boyfriend's not cheating" Tiffany smiled. "You're such a weirdo" Cody nodded. "Yup!" Tiffany smiled, then watched as Cody walked away. She sighed, her eyes becoming sad, but quickly filling with annoyance when Michelle McBitch approached her. "Hey lowlife" Tiffany scoffed. "Hey anerexic bitch" Michelle rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know don't get comfortable with your title belts... 'cos we are gonna get 'em back" Tiffany sighed. "Teddy said we can't defend them until Wrestlemania in April" Michelle gaped. "What?" She erupted, and stormed off for a second before coming back towards her. "UHG! anyway..." She lowered her voice. "I have to act mad at you Layla is pissed about the titles... She's in the bathroom right now... I just have to tell you," She leans in pressing her lips to Tiffany's, whose eyes open wide in shock, she pulls away, blushing slightly. "I kinda like you" Michelle says then walks off, leaving a shocked Tiffany behind. She was soon snapped out of that shock when someone pinched her arm. "Are you trying to hurt Maryse?" It was Kelly. "Michelle kissed me" Kelly's eyes widened, and she was shocked. "She likes you?" Tiffany nods. "Apparently she has a crush on me"


	2. Chapter 2

_Smackdown the next night_

Tiffany didn't have a match, but Kelly did, so did Layla, and where ever Layla is Michelle is. Hopefully she got a chance to talk to the blonde. Tiffany sighed, sitting in the backstage lounge room, waiting for the show to start letting fans in so she could blend with the crowd and sit down peacefully without any fan swarms. Either that or she'd walk out with Kelly tonight during her match. "TIFFANY!" Kelly screached, Tiffany jumped and saw Kelly who was pouting. "I have to go against Layla" That sparked intrest in the other woman. "Okay... I know they'll try something dirty so I'll come out with you" Kelly nodded. Soon enough, it was time for the match.

The match had started none other than twenty minuted later, Tiffany was standing at ringside, paying attention to Michelle, making sure the other blonde didn't try anything. Michelle wasn't paying attention to the match, she only had eyes for Tiffany, the lady that was standing on the other side of the ring. Tiffany climbed up on the apron, distracing the ref, Michelle didn't do anything, she was frozen, her eyes attached to Tiffany's lips, not noticing that Kelly had poked Layla in the eye. As soon as Tiffany, jumped off the apron, Kelly had finished off Layla and had pinned her. 1... Michelle heard the count, and went to distract the ref, but Tiffany distracted her again, Tiffany had bent over, and her low cut shirt was showing her cleavage. 2... Still no movement from Michelle who was blushing. 3... Tiffany stood up, rushing into the ring, holding up Kellys hand. Michelle was shocked that she didn't do anything, and Layla was furious. Layla rolled out of the ring, glaring at her partner, and they started to bicker. Kelly and Tiffany walked out of the ring, and up the ramp, proudly holding their championship belts.

_The night before the Royal Rumble_

The Raw and Smackdown rosters get together before every pay-pre-veiw to celebrate. Happily guzzling down beers, and tequila. Phil Brooks downing Pepsi as he watched his drunk comrads dance around the bar that Vince had rented out for them. Tiffany was sitting beside him, drinking coke. She wasn't much of a drinker, so Phil considered her part of the S.E.S, and let her hang out with him. He was happy, ususualy happy, but he was happy. The reason being his hair had finally grown back, maybe not as long, but it did. "Hey Tiff, Where's your barbie doll Maryse?" Tiffany looked over at him, frowing slightly. "She cheated on me" Okay, Tiffany had asked Maryse out and they had been dating for maybe two weeks before Maryse slept with Zack Ryder. The loud mouth couldn't keep his mouth shut, and Tiffany found out. It crushed her and she broke up with Maryse as quick as she could.

"Aw, blondie" He said, bringing Tiffany into a hug. Tiffany smiled, hugging Phil back, before pulling away. "It's okay... She really wasn't my type anyway" Phil nodded. "I'm glad I don't have that problem with my Jeffy" Tiffany smiles. "How is he? I haven't talked to him in forever" Phil smiles, downing the rest of his Pepsi. "He's fine... He says he misses his friends here in the WWE" Tiffany smiles, then frowns when she catches the eyes of her ex from across the room. Phil catches her stare, and frowns. "Tiffany... I know she hurt you... You better not start a fight..." Tiffany sighs. "Okay Phil..." He smirks. "and don't start drinking" Tiffany pouted and sighs again. "Fine" then a pair of someone's she didn't want to see walked up."Hey lowlife, enjoying your title reign? Hope so... cos it'll be over soon" Phil sighs, and gets up. "Only once" He mutters, and walks away. Tiffany turns and faces the bar, ordering shots, and lots of beer. Even some margeritas.

Sometimes later, Tiffany was so drunk she could barely walk. Phil and Wade helped her back to her hotel room, putting her down on her bed, where she passes out. Wade smiles slightly and Phil rolls his eyes. "Let's go" Phil says, dragging Wade out of the room, closing the door, only to have it knocked on, not twenty minutes later. Tiffany sat up, glaring at the door. She woozily got up, stumbling over to the door, tripping on her shoes, but catching herself before she falls. When she finnaly makes it to the door, the opens it, glaring at the person that had woke her up. "What do you want McCool?" She spat, slurring her words, trying to be menacing. "I just came to see if you were okay" Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Well you can see that ahm perfectly fine" She slurs, her southern drawl that she hides so well coming out. Michelle sighs. "You are so drunk..." Not only two seconds after Michelle had said that did she get an idea. Michelle pushed the other blonde back into the hotel room, following her, closing the door behind her. Tiffany woozily stumbled backwards until she fell over onto the bed, propping herself up on her arms. "What the fu-" She was cut off by Michelle's soft lips meeting her own.

Tiffany eagerly kissed back, the alchohol controlling her actions. Michelle forced her toungue past Tiffany lips, kissing the slightly younger one deeply. Tiffany moaned when their toungues met, dancing and fighting for dominance. Seconds went by, Michelle had stipped Tiffany of her white wife beater, and was working on her bra, the only thing Michelle wasn't counting on was Kelly walking in. "Oh my god!" Kelly screached, and Michelle pulled away from Tiffany. Tiffany was in a daze, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly and red flush of arousal evident on her cheeks. Kelly blushes, and Tiffany opens her eyes, seeing Kelly. "Hiya Kelly when did you get here?" Tiffany slurred, obviously still drunk. Kelly glared at the taller of the group. Michelle laughed akwardly, before running out of the room. Kelly looked over at Tiffany, who had passed out on her bed, rolling her eyes. She's gonna have a major hangover tommorow.

_The day of the Royal Rumble_

Tiffany glared at the floor, walking down the hall of the arena, grimacing at the loud noises. "TIFFANY!" Tiffany frowned, and was attacked by a creepily happy Michelle McCool. "I'm so sorry your stupid roommate ruined our fun last night" Tiffany cocked her head to the side, and Michelle frowned. Of course she wouldn't remember, she was so messed up. "Anyway..." Michelle said loudly, making Tiffany wince in pain. "I heard you broke up with tha skank Maryse... I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend... I mean, I could treat you way better" Tiffany blushed slightly, avoiding Michelle's gaze. "I dunno Michelle..." Michelle grabbed her chin, making Tiffany look at her. "Come on... I will talk Layla into forgiving you... Please sweetie" Tiffany sighed, and pressed a chaste kiss to Michelle's cheek. "Sure... You're my new girlfriend" Michelle smiled and hugged the shorter blonde. "You won't regret it!"

That night, Tiffany and Kelly had to accompany their new ally, Rosa Mendes to the ring. Rosa was against Beth Pheonix, who was accompanied by LayCool. This is for the women's championship #1 contender. LayCool was kicked out of those rankings when Tiffany beat Michelle. The match wasn't very long, Beth won, and glared as Tiffany and Kelly helped Rosa up the ramp. Tiffany glanced over at Michelle, who was frowning, sadness in her girlfriends eyes. Michelle really loved her, 'cos when Beth turned her back on her, she hit her over the head. Layla had no idea what was going on but joined in on a two on one assault. Which ended when Michelle stormed off, Layla following behind her.

Tiffany was with the trainer talking about Rosa's wounds when Michelle found her, Layla following her, a look of confusion on the brunetts face. "Is she okay?" Michelle asks, placing a comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Yeahh she'll be okay... She won't be wrestling for a couple weeks..." Michelle nodded, giving Tiffany a small hug. Layla looked even more confused. "umm Michelle? What are you doing with thi-" "Don't insult my girlfriend" Michelle said, cutting Layla off. Layla went slack jawed. "Your what?" Michelle smiled, kissing Tiffany's cheek. "My girlfriend" Layla was shocked speachless, then turned on her heel and stormed off, mumbling about how weird that was. Michelle giggled, pressing a kiss to Tiffany's lips, and Tiffany kissed back, and who happened to walk up. Maryse. Maryse walked up, cradleing her hurt arm, and she spotted them. Michelle McCool was kissing her exgirlfriend Tiffany Lesnar. Michelle pulled away, and hugged Tiffany. Tiffany hugged her back, then pulled away, holding Michelle's hand. Michelle looks away first, spotting their unknown audiance. Michelle frowned, and Tiffany followed her gaze, galring at the white haired skank that stood there.

"Let's not get in a fight now sweetheart..." Michelle says, not wanting her new girlfriend to get in trouble with Vince 'cause she killed one of the #1 divas. Tiffany nodded and the two blondes started to walk away, when Maryse stopped them, shoving Michelle roughly away from Tiffany. "What the hell do you think your doing McCool?" Michelle smirks, when Tiffany grabs her arm. "Michelle sweetie, let's go" Maryse crinkled her nose in disgust when she heard that. "You're dating her? Tiffany really?" Michelle scoffed at Maryse's statement. "I said the same thing when I realized she was dating you" Tiffany chuckled slightly. Maryse rolled her eyes. "Okay I see" She said in that annoying french accent that Tiffany used to think was cute. Maryse stormed off, blinking rapidly to get the tears out of her eyes.

Kelly found Maryse curled up in a corner sobbing, later that evening. Not that Kelly was looking for her. Kelly sighed, walking over to the platinum blonde. "Maryse?" Maryse looked up and glared at Kelly. "You tell my stupid exgirlfriend that you found me like this and I'll rip your head off and stick it in a trash can" Wow, even when Maryse was an emotional wreck she was still menacing. "Look, I'm not going to tell her, if you tell me what she said" Maryse frowned. "She didn't say anything... She made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to give me a second chance with out saying anything" Kelly cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Oh you didn't know? She's got a new girlfriend... Michelle McCool" Kelly was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

_One month later_

Wrestlemania was fastly approaching, and Tiffany was a nervous wreck. She was facing Beth Pheonix, but she'd get over it. Michelle sighed, watching as Tiffany paced back and forth in their shared hotel room. She was clearly trying to strategize. "Tiffany sweetie... Don't worry" Michelle stood up, walking over to her girlfriend. "It's okay, you'll beat her..." Tiffany frowned. "How do you know? I could tweak my knee and she could win or..." Michelle sighed, grabbing Tiffany's hand. "How about we go to Waffle House to get your mind off of Beth" Tiffany smirked. "Mmmm... The wonderful world of waffles... Let's go!" Michelle chuckled, watching as her girlfriend got ready and dragged her out the door. Tiffany really loves Waffle House.

They reach the place, Tiffany bounces out of the car and runs straight to the door like a kid going to a candy shop. Michelle follows her in and they sit down in a booth together, and Tiffany grabs the menu, scanning it. "Why do you love this place so much?" Michelle asks, and Tiffany shrugs. "My grandfather used to bring me all the time... That was before he died" Michelle nodded, this is her only attachment left with her grandfather. "Anyway, what're you gonna eat?" Michelle shrugged, and the waitress came over. They ordered their drinks and Tiffany ordered a buffet for herself. Michelle only getting a cup of coffee, sipping fromit as she watches her enthusiastic girlfriend order almost everything on the menu.

The food was brought to them, and Tiffany scarfed down 1/2 of it, and Michelle nibbled on a couple pieces of bacon and toast. Tiffany sighed. "God I miss this food..." Michelle smiles, paying the bill. Tiffany and her get up, walking out of the resturaunt, getting back into Tiffany's cherry red corvett. "Michelle... since the Raw superstars's hotel is just down the road can we go see Mikey and Johnny, and Randy and Cena?" Michelle nodded. "Sure thing"

They got in the car, driving off. They reached the hotel, walking in the front doors. Tiffany walks up to the desk. "Umm... What room is Michael Mizanin in?" The lady at the desk, looks down at her papers. "May I ask who is asking?" Tiffany sighed. "Tiffany Lesnar" The lady looked back up at her, smiling. "He's in room 308" Tiffany thanked her, dragging Michelle over to the elevator, taking it up to the 3rd floor. They find Mike's room quickly and knock on the door. Soft grumbles were heard on the other side of the door. The clink of the metal chain was heard as it was removed, and Mike opened the door. His eyes opened wide and he smiled. "Tiffany!" Mike glomped her, then pulled away, smiling. "Oh... We have to be quiet John's asleep" Mike said, cracking the door and stepping out into the hall with the two girls. "Michelle, sweetheart, why don't you go inside for a sec" Michelle nodded, squeezing past Mike, closing the door behind her as she disappeared into the room. "What's wrong Tiff?" "Maryse is what's wrong..."

Mike nodded slowly. "Kelly hasn't talked to me since she told me about finding Maryse crying..." Tiffany sighed. "Do you know anything about it?" Mike shook his head. "I heard something about Kelly dating Maryse, but other than that, nothing" Tiffany nodded. "I'm gonna ask drama queen Orton in a sec..." Mike smiled. "Wow, and his room is just down the hall... 318" Tiffany smiled and nodded. "But that's not the only reason I came... I'm not telling this to John and Randy... just you, and you can tell JoMo, but that's it..." Mike nodded. "What is it Tiff?"

"I'm going to TNA" Tiffany said, her gaze hitting the floor.

* * *

Okay, this did not turn out the way I wanted it to... -shrugs- Oh well... Please R&R if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time..._

Mike's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. "Why?" Tiffany sighs. "Reasons... I just don't get along with Vince... and Dixie thought it would be away to promote her company and give the knockouts a challenge." Mike sighed, and hugged the slightly shorter blonde. "Have you told Michelle?" Tiffany shook her head. "No, but Teddy Long already knows, and he said that as long as I compete at wrestlemania I could leave... that's means I have to lose my woman's tittle to Beth." Mike nodded. "Or you could win, and quit the next night" Tiffany nodded. "Yeahh I could" Mike hugged her one last time before goung and getting Michelle who was sitting on the couch reading her emails on her phone. "Michelle, Tiffany's leavin' to go see Cena and Randy" Michelle quickly got up and followed her lover down the hall.

Randy didn't know anything about Kelly either, Cena said something about seeing Kelly and Maryse on a date of some sort, like Tiffany cared. She just wanted to tell Kelly about the TNA thing. In the end, she never found out anything about the relationship between Kelly and Maryse.

_Monday Night Raw_

Tiffany sighed, she was visiting Raw for a promo with Melina, who was schedueled to loose her championship title before Wrestlemania, and gets put in a triple threat match with Tiffany and Beth for the women's championship, after attacking both of them. This was just making her job harder on her, she's gotta put up a good fight, maybe get an injury and quit, but then again, she was doubting TNA's ability to take her on. Her rebelious attitude can get a little tough to handle. Tiffany sighed again, dropping her head into her hands. Her mind was overflowing with thoughts, she was so confused. She didn't know what to do.

The door of the locker room opened, and in came Eve Torres, Jillian Hall, and Maryse tailing behind. Eve and Jillian smile, Maryse glares. "Hey Tiffany" Tiffany smiles over at Jillian. "Hey Jillian" Jillian looked like she was about to let out a fangirl squeal, and Tiffany chuckled slightly. "You're promo is up next" Eve said, and Tiffany nodded, standing up, walking out of the locker room. Maryse's eyes following her out, and Eve caught the look. Not saying anything about it.

Tiffany reached the curtain, taking a deep breath. Melina was already out there, saying since she one her Diva's championship, no one could beat her. No one on Raw, or Smackdown. Tiffany sighed, and her theme music hit. She strode out, her belt on her shoulder, and she smiled. "Hey Melina, Are you saying, that I can't beat you?" Melina glared at her, and Tiffany ran down the ramp to the ring, standing beside it, leaning against it. "I bet I can beat you... hmm, How about it? Champion vs. Champion, tonight" Melina shook her head. "No" Tiffany climbed into the ring, leaning against the ropes. "How about right now?" Melina shook her head and Tiffany launched at her, knocked the Diva's champion to the ground. "heh, this week on Smackdown? wait you have no say in that, I do... and umm that's a yes" Tiffany smirked as she walked out of the ring, and up the ramp. Enjoying cheers and boos from the fans.

When she reached the curtain, Michelle was standing there, a smile on her face. "You did great out there Tiff!" Michelle exclaimed, hugging the shorter one. "Yeahh, I guess..." Tiffany smiled, hugging her girlfriend back. Michelle then frowned. "Umm Tiffany, I need to talk to you" Tiffany nods. "Uhh okay, what is it Sweetie" Michelle sighs, and taps her foot nervously on the ground. "We've been dating for some time now, but umm... I've been having _doubts_" Tiffany cocks her head to the side. "What kind of _doubts_?" Michelle glances around, and sighs. "Are you cheating on me?" Tiffany looks shocked. "What are you talking about Michelle?" Michelle sighs. "I heard a rumor that you umm... cheated on me with Mike" Tiffany's jaw drops as she stares in awe at her girlfriend. "You think I cheated on you, with _Mike_?" Tiffany says, and Michelle nods sheepishly. "I'm not Sweetie, you know I wouldn't... and Mike's gay, he loves John" Michelle sighs. "Tiffany, why can't I believe you?"

"I don't know Michelle, why can't you?" Tiffany asks, her voice sad. Michelle shrugged. "I dunno Tiff... I really don't" Tiffany sighs. "If you can't trust me, than we can't be together Michelle..." Tiffany turned around, walking away from her now ex girlfriend. The one she loved the most. The one that is now doubting her.

_Smackdown_

Tiffany sighed, setting her duffle bag down, openeing it, grabbing her ring attire. It was a pair of camo shorts, and a black tank top. She quickly put it on, then slipped into her white nike shoes. She sighed again, standing up, grabbing her knee pads and elbow pads, before walking down the hall to the catering, grabbing a strawberry that she stuck in between her teeth as she slid her elbow pads on. When she finished, she ate the strawberry. Smiling to herself, before sitting on a box in the hall way, putting on her knee pads.

"Hey Tiffany" Tiffany looked up, spotting Cody. "I heard about you and Michelle, tough break" Tiffany rolled her eyes. "She didn't believe me... She thought I cheated on her with _Mike_..." Cody shook his head in disbelief. "and he's probably the gayest of us all" Tiffany smiled slightly. "Well, I gotta go..." Tiffany got up, walking towards the locker room when a hand covered her mouth, and someone dragged her backwards against them. All she knew is that it wasn't female, 'cos of no boobs, and there was something poking into her. The man dragged her into a closet, slamming her against the door as soon as it was closed. She was facing him now, and was shocked at who she saw.

* * *

Oh my god! Who has Tiffany? I still have no idea lol jk... umm, still my story is not turning out the way I want it to... :(  
ANYWAY! I will try to do a longer chapter next time... I only didn't this time 'cos I have writer's block... UHG! It sucks!  
umm R&R thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Tiffany paniced. Why is he here? Her heart started to pound against her rib cage. She was freaking out. "Miss me Tiffany?" He asked, his voice menacing. She cringed, remembering the last time she heard that voice. The day Rob was injured. Then man smirked, holding his 'girl' in his hand. "Look A-Abyss... It's not my fault they w-want to f-fire you" Tiffany stuttered, pressing herself as far against the door as she could. Abyss sneered, rolling his eyes. "You told Dixie something, didn't you?" Tiffany shook her head. "N-no I didn't" He raised his weapon up, before bringing it down and scraping it against the soft flesh of her arm. Tiffany cringed, gasping in pain as he dug the wound deeper. That soon turned out for the worse. When he left, Tiffany was in a puddle of her blood, gasping, passing out slowly.

_In the hospital_

When she finally came to, she was in a hospital room. She frowned to herself, it's the white jail that smells of old and sick people. "She's waking up" That voice, she knew it, but whose voice was it. Tiffany looked around the room, spotting Eve, Jillian, and Melina by her side. Cody was sitting on the end of her bed, Mike beside him, Ted and John standing by the wall. "Are you okay Tiffany" The voice again, Tiffany looked over, finding the source of the voice. The voice belonged to Layla. Michelle was sitting right beside her, and Tiffany frowned. "Why do you care?" She asked softly. Layla shrugged, looking over at Michelle, who was asleep. "'Chelle really likes you Tiffany" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Aparently not enough to believe me" Layla sighs, looking away. Tiffany avoids the gazes of everyone in the room, taking a look at her injurys. She had bandages from her wrist to her shoulder on both arms. She could feel a bandage around her midsection, and on her thighs and legs.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Abyss used to be her friend. Now he's completely lost his mind. He attacks Rob, and her. Who's next? Cody leans in, wiping away her tears. She looks at him, and he frowns. "Do you know who did this, Tiffany?" Tiffany shook her head 'no', when she really knew the truth. She knew who it was. Cody nodded, then stood up. "Tiffany, do you know how long you were out?" Tiffany shook her head again.

"Three days" That hit Tiffany hard. She must've worried everyone sick. "Cody... We need to get going... Daddy Randy wants us to be home at a reasonable hour" That was Ted, Tiffany's gaze was on her hands as Cody hugged her lightly and left. Mike and John left next, kissing her forehead, and hugging her lightly. "You know who it was, don't you Tiffany" Tiffany looked over at Melina and nodded. "Who?" Tiffany sighed. "You wouldn't know him" She was speaking softly. Melina nodded. "So it's a him..." Eve had gotten up and sat down on the hospital bed with Tiffany. "You can tell us Tiffany..." Tiffany shook her head. "No Eve... I can't" Just as Eve was about to ask why not, a nurse walked in, telling them to leave, but not syaing anything to Layla and Michelle.

Layla sighed, watching as the other girls left. "Tiffany... You have to tell someone" Tiffany frowned. "I don't have too... People already know..." Layla cocked her eyebrow questoningly, but let it go. Tiffany laid her bed back, closing her eyes so she could think for a little bit. "Me and 'Chelle are gonna leave... If you need us you call okay" Tiffany muttered and okay, and sighed when they were out of the room. She was still kinda confused. Why was Layla being so nice? Why were they even there? What is wrong with her so-called friend? All these questions buzzed around in her head as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Tiffany woke up again sometime later, the nurse was shaking her arm slightly. Tiffany groaned lightly, sitting up. "Someone's here to visit you Ms. Lesnar" Tiffany nodded, and watched as the nurse left and incame the brunett she wanted to see. "Dixie," Dixie smiled, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Why didn't you tell me about Abyss's unstable state?" Dixie frowned and sighed. "We didn't think he'd attack you" Tiffany chuckled sourly. "I knew he would end up this way... When we were growing up together, he was always a strange one..." Dixie just stared at Tiffany. "He killed animals for fun... and even killed a little boy in our neighborhood. They never found his body though... and the kids parents didn't miss him cause he was their 'mistake'" Dixie gasped lightly momentarily wondering what kind of neighborhood she lived in.

"No one talked to him, but I broke that... 'cos I talked to him... We chased racoons and squirels together... He was a really nice kid..." Dixie looked at her funny, like she had two heads. "We were both equally deranged... It was just a rebelious fase for me... but him... he was like that for as long as I can remember... Then I moved away... News reports say he went typically insane..." Dixie looked down at her hands. "His parents disowned him... and he didn't have me anymore... He ran away... Growning up in the streets... Then he found you..." Tiffany stared at Dixie. "He saw his chance to find me again, or at least show off... Saying that he didn't need me... Then you told him that I might be coming to TNA..." Tiffany looked down at her hands. "You put limitations on the things he could do... He thought I told you... about his past like I am now... and he attacked me... My fans had to watch me get carried away on a stretcher" Tiffany looked back up at Dixie. "I might not be able to wrestle at Wrestlemania... My first wrestlemania with a main event match..."

Dixie sighs, feeling bad that she had let Abyss go on a vacation after she told him about his limitations. "Now, I'm gonna let Beth fucking Pheonix fight Melina for it... My title..." Tears start to form in her eyes. "My first WWE title... and I don't even get to defend it..." Dixie frowned, and stood up. "And for your information... I'm coming to TNA... To destroy everything and anyone who gets in the way of me getting revenge on Abyss... and I mean anyone Dixie... Even you... I will hurt you too... So stay out of my way... Warn everyone..."

"Tiffany Lesnar is one angry bitch and she'll kill you if you get in her way" Tiffany says, watching as Dixie leaves, smirking lightly to herself. Knowing, that Abyss is about to meet his maker.

* * *

Okay. I was not planning on her going to TNA... but she might come back to the WWE... I dunno... Which show do you think will treat her better with injurys?  
R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

_TNA iMPACT!_

Tiffany sighs as she steps into the iMPACT zone. She was finally out of the hospital, and out for revenge. No one knows her here except Jeff, who she was hoping to avoid, but it's still a relief. Tonight, her plan goes into action. She smirks, and walks to the locker room to get dressed for her debut.

Tiffany entered the locker room, glad she was the first one there. She got dressed in her baggy black cargo pants and camo t-shirt fast, slipping into white and black nikes. Walking out of the locker room, she walks down the hall. Just lookin' around, when she runs into the Knockout's champion. "Exuse you, fans are not allowed back here" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Oh sorry Ms. Thang, I'm just looking around the place, do you know where Dixie is? I have to discuss my contract?" Angelina glares at the other blonde. "Oh, and at least my blonde isn't store bought" Tiffany adds as she pushes past, when she sees Dixie at the other end of the hallway. "Dixie"

"Tiffany, I won't stand in your way" Tiffany nods. "Thanks" She smiles. Dixie sighs, putting a hand on Tiffany's shoulder. "Don't worry, I think the crowd will love you" Tiffany nods. "Well I gotta go... 'Ya know, gotta stretch" Dixie nods, and Tiffany leaves.

After stretching, Tiffany stands up, dusting off her pants. "Mrs. Lesnar, your match is first" One of the crew members said as they walked past her. She nods, making her way to the front. "This match is set for one fall, making her way to the ring foir Ontario, Canada, our Knockout's champion, Angelina Love!" Angelina struts out, getting into the ring. "and our newest Knockout's edition... From Atlanta, Georgia, Tiffany Lesnar!" Tiffany strides out, and the crowd gasps, then cheers loudly. 'Oh great, WWE fans' She was read in her eyes as she looked around the arena. Tiffany walks down the ramp, her attitude was one that said 'If you fuck with me I'll fucking rip you're head off'. She gets into the ring, and they ring the bell.

Tiffany quickly dodges Angelina's quick punch, wrappping her forearm around the 'fake' blonde, into a backbreaker. She smirks, and kicks the other girls stomach, rolling her over, stomping on her elbows, knees, ankles, wrists, and her neck. The moves she learned from her former mentor Randy Orton. Angelina was crying out in agony, when Tiffany kicked her in the ribs. "C'mon champ! C'MON!" Tiffany yells at her, kicking her again. Angelina grabs her ankle, bringing her down on her injured body with a thud. Tiffany winces, and Angelina quickly takes over, stomping on her ribs. Tiffany crys out, quickly snaking her arms around her injured ribs. Angelina smiles, and starts to taunt her. Tiffany makes it to her feet, but Angelina hits the botox injection, and pins. 1... 2... 3... Angelina smiles, quickly standing, but instead of her music, Abyss's goes off.

Angelina shoots a frightened stare to the stage where Abyss is standing, Janice in one hand, a microphone in the other. "Tiffany... I'm gonna finish this once and for all" He throws down the mic and charges towards her. Angelina looks down at the injured woman on the ground, holding her ribs, her eyes clinched shut, then back at the monster aproaching. She reaches down, helping the other blonde up, letting Tiffany lean against her. The crowd then erupts, Jeff was running down the ramp with a chair, that he hits Abyss with. "Go!" He yells at Angelina. "Get her out of here" Tiffany groans, when Angelina puts her on the ground, and rolls her out of the ring. "Come on" Angelina whispers in her ear, and Tiffany limps out through the crowd with the aid of the other woman.

_Backstage_

Tiffany and Angelina make it safely backstage, where Dixie was waiting. "I thought he was on vacation" Tiffany gasps out. "I-I didn't think he'd be here Tiffany... I'm sorry" Tiffany sends a glare her way. "Where is she?" Jeff. He must've been helped by someone. Dixie steps aside, and Tiffany smiles weakly over at him. "Hiya Jeffro... Long time no see" She says, gradually catching her breath. "Why are you out there? The docter said that you needed a two week recovery time even after getting out of the hospital" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Damn Phil does tell you everything doesn't he" Jeff sighs, and hugs her lightly. "You really worried me" Angelina watches as Jeff took care of Tiffany, telling her to stay put as he ran off and to get a trainer. "Umm... You're names Tiffany right? umm I'm sorry about reinjuring your ribs." Angelina says, staring at her feet. Tiffany smiles weakly again. "Naw it's okay" Jeff returns seconds later with a trainer, who quickly tends to Tiffany's wounds and leaves.

"Oh by the way... Michelle called while I was looking for a trainer... and said that you better call her" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "I'm not gonna... I don't know what her problem is... seriously... It's her fault I left... She thought I was sleeping with Mike when I was with her..." Angelina heard this, she had been hangin' out near by and was waiting to go back over and talk to her new roomie 'cos she injured her and Dixie said so. "Tiff, it's not her fault she thought that" Tiffany cocks an eyebrow. "Mike is gay..." Jeff makes an 'O' shape with his mouth. "Now I understand why your pissed" Jeff says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, since you're good to go you and Angie over there should get going" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"I gotta call..." and just at that moment her phone rings. She looks down and answers it. "Hello?"

_"What the fuck were you thinking! The docter said TWO WEEKS after you got out of the hospital! Not the week you do!" _Tiffany smiles. Ahh Randy, he's so over protective. _"Abyss could've killed you where was you're head at? You're lucky that Angelina was your opponent and not Velvet or __Maddison or..."_

"Randy, calm the fuck down man I'm fine" She could hear Randy sigh, and Ted chuckle in the background. "Do you have me on speaker phone?"

_"Uhh well..." _Randy stuttered. _"YEAH!" _Cody yells. Tiffany smiles.

"You ass... anyway... I'm fine Jeff and Angie are taking care of me... Dixie said she'd fire me if I didn't get at least two weeks of rest"

_"You better get rest"_ Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"Okay Daddy Randy"

_"And call 'Chelle, she's the one taking it the worst... She's really heartbroken"_

"Why should I?"

_"CAUSE YOUR DAD SAID SO!" _John yells, and Cody and Ted burst into laughter. Tiffany smiles, feeling Randy's glare through the phone.

"Whoa there Randles, don't kill the idiots"

_"HEY! We're not idiots!" _Cody yells, then there was a loud thud, and John and Ted start laughing.

"Oh god what happened?"

_"Cody ran into the door..."_

"Where are you?"

_"umm no where... I gotta go Love 'ya" _Click.

"He hung up on me... That asshole" Tiffany says, pouting as she stares at her phone.

_The hotel_

Angelina rolls her eyes as Tiffany complains about watching MTV. "Can't we watch USA... or Spike... or something..." Angelina sighs, throwing the remote at Tiffany's head, but it misses and she catches it. "Thank you..." Tiffany choses a channel, smiling as she settles down to watch NCIS, when her phone rings, and she answers it. "Hello"

_"Hola Chica"_

"Hola Novio(1)" She could feel Rey smiling.

_"I was just checking to see if you were okay"_

"I'm fine Rey Rey"

_"Has Jake called you yet? He's been torn up since you were attacked... Jason left him again"_

"again?"

_"Otra Vez(2)"_

"Uhg He's a fucking pain in my ass"

_"He is to everyone... Cody was so ticked off that him and Drew have been beating the shit out of him"_

"Aww son tan dulces(3)" Tiffany smiles.

_"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later, and descanse(4)"_

"Okay I will bye Rey" Tiffany says, then hangs up, finding that Angelina was staring at her. "What?" Angelina cocks her head to the side slightly. "You speak spanish?" "Kinda" Angelina nods, and goes back to watching NCIS with a bored look in her eyes. Tiffany felt a pang in her heart, realizing that Angelina reminded her of someone. Tiffany stands up. "I gotta go call someone"

Angelina mutters an okay, before Tiffany leaves the room, walking down the hotel hall, to the elevator. She stands in the lobby when she gets there, debating on whether or not she should go outside and call or stay in here. She decides to stay inside, and walks over to the door, standing by it. She gets out her phone, and dials the number she hasn't dialed in a long time.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Maryse... I haven't talked to you in forever" Tiffany says, leaning against the wall, her head resting against the rough surface.

_"Tiffany?" _Maryse sounded surprised.

"Yeah it's me... Look, I'm sorry... About everything I've said..."

_"It's okay... I know I shouldn't have slept with Zack... I just... I don't know... I guess I fucked up our relationship..."_

"No... You didn't... well maybe... but I shouldn't have acted like I never loved you... 'Cos I did..."

_"I know..."_

"But we've both moved on... I-I'm tierd of fighting with you... I miss having that reliable french bitch that I know and love by my side..." Tiffany could feel Maryse's smile through the phone.

_"I miss you too Tiffany... Does this mean we're friends again?" _

"Yeah" Tiffany smiles. "We're friends again"

_"Okay, and a piece of friendly information... Rentrer ensemble avec Michelle(5)" _Tiffany smiles.

"I think I will... I miss my baby"

_"Merci ! Maintenant elle arrêtera de pleurer et morfondre environ(6)"_

"Okay, well Love you Maryse"

_"Love 'ya bye"_

Tiffany hangs up, and pushes herself off the wall. Maybe this can be a new begining.

* * *

_1. Novio means Sweetheart in spanish_  
_2. Otra Vez means Again in spanish_  
_3. Son tan dolces means They are so sweet in Spanish_  
_4. Descanse means Get some rest in Spanish_  
_5. Rentrer ensemble avec Michelle means Get back together with Michelle in French_  
_6. Merci ! Maintenant elle arrêtera de pleurer et morfondre environ means Thank you! Now she'll quit crying and moping around in French_

Anyway, I hope you liked it! . R&R please~!


	7. Chapter 7

_TNA iMPACT two weeks later_

Tiffany was warming up to the idea of traveling with Angelina, walking, well limping, around meeting other stars on TNA. After two days she had become friends with Taylor Wilde, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Ken Anderson, Jay Lethal, AJ Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode and James Storm. Angelina was an okay person, but isn't someone that Tiffany would prefer to hang out with. Maybe it's 'cos Angelina's idea of fun is watching someone overdose on drugs. Uh yeah no. Tiffany sighs, walking out of the locker room, decked out in her new ring attire. Camo shorts, a black tank top, her elbow and knee pads, and a pair of white and black nikes.

"Tiffany, there's someone here to see you" A crew member says, walking up to her, pointing over his shoulder at the door, and standing there was the blonde beauty that she loves. "Okay" Tiffany says, then rushes over to the blonde. "'Chelle!" Michelle smiles and hugs her girlfriend. "Oh my god I've missed you so much!" Michelle smiles. "Me, Lay, Jakey, Mikey, Johnnycakes (Johnnycakes is JoMo), John, and Randy are here to watch you tonight" Tiffany smiles, kissing Michelle's cheek. "That's great! Tell them after the show, we can go hang out, okay?" Michelle nods, and quickly goes to find her seat.

"Who was that?" Taylor asks, walking up behind Tiffany, who jumps and squeaks. "Shit Tay you scared me" Taylor smiles. "It's what I do best... anyway, who was that?" Tiffany smiles. "My girlfriend, Michelle" Taylor nods."Ohhh" "Taylor, let's go" She nods, and follows after the slightly taller blonde. Their match was next. Them vs. Velvet Sky and Angelina Love.

Taylor and Tiffany were standing by the curtains, waiting to go out, when Velvet and Angelina walk by. "If you bring that monster out here I'll sue you" Velvet says snobbishly, as she walks out, Angelina rolls her eyes. Tiffany and Taylor walk out miuntes later, Tiffany smirks, and Taylor winks at the crowd as they walk to the ring. As soon as they're in, the bell rings. Tiffany starts out first, knocking Velvet down quickly, stomping on her joints, then offers her a knee to the head. Velvet sits up fast, holding her nose, and Tiffany kicks her in the back. Velvet crys out, extending her arm to Angelina, but Tiffany grabs it, pulling Velvet up, and wipping her into a corner, Tiffany steps back, then runs, clotheslining her. Flinging Velvet to the ground, Tiffany hears the chants of the TNA fans.

Taylor is firing up the crowd, and Tiffany smiles over at her, then kicks Velvet in the ribs. Tiffany pulls Velvet up, and RKOs her. Tiffany pins her quickly, and Taylor runs over and attacks Angelina. 1... Angelina goes to break up the count. 2... Taylor catches her ankle, and pulls her back. 3... The bell rings and Tiffany and Taylor jump up excitedly. Then there was a huge crash, Jeff was backing down the ramp, his arm scratched up really badly, and Abyss is walking up to him. Jeff glances back at Tiffany and Taylor, who were watching in horror as Abyss aproached them. "Tiffany get out of here" Jeff shouts, but Tiffany stands firm, even though Taylor tried to pull her away. "No I'm not running away" Tiffany yells, crossing her arms over her chest.

The crowd gasps when through the crowd, Randy gets into the ring, Tiffany smiles. "Hey Daddy Randy" She says. "Never late to the party, eh?" Randy smirks. "Very funny..." Abyss is getting closer, when out of no where Michelle pushes him down. Jeff cocks an eyebrow amusingly, not noticing that Randy is in the ring. He looks back at Tiffany, seeing that Randy was there. Jeff shrugs then attackes Abyss, stomping on him. Michelle joins in.

"Whoa Whoa!" Dixie walks out. "What the hell? Fans attacking wrestlers?" Michelle coughs, then walks towards the ring, grabbing a mic then getting in, handing it to Tiffany. "Dixie, I told you, I was gonna get my revenge on Abyss... I mean, you saw what he did to me... I don't know about the crowd, but you did" Dixie sighs. "That's not an excuse for fans to attack him" Tiffany rolls her eyes. "Did you not take a good look at these 'fans'?" Tiffany asks, using air quotes on the words fans. "For your info, this is Randy Orton, the legend killer, Michelle McCool, and also" Tiffany points to the seats where her friends are now standing at. "That's The Miz, John Morrison, Jack Swagger, John Cena, and Layla, friends of mine from the WWE" Dixie nods. "That doesn't give them permission to come and attack-" "Whoa, attack? We were defending Tiffany here" Randy says, taking the microphone from Tiffany's hand. "If it wasn't for Jeff and 'Chelle, Abyss probably would have tried to kill Tiffany and Taylor... My first instinct was to run out here and help"

Dixie goes quiet, and Randy smirks. "I mean, seriously... Would you want her to die? That would be resting on you _let_ him kill her" Dixie sighs. "I guess" By this time Abyss had gotten back to his feet, he glances at Dixie, then charges at the ring. Mike, Jake, Johnny, John, and Layla jump over the railing, and charge after him. Randy pushes Tiffany behind him, Taylor stands beside him on one side and on the other side is Michelle. Tiffany sighs, pulling Michelle and Taylor back beside her. "Randy, on three, Michelle, Taylor and I are gonna run into the crowd..." Layla gets into the ring, standing behind Tiffany. "Layla, you're gonna run into the crowd with us on three..." Layla nods. "1..." Abyss flings off John, and Mike, leaving Johnny and Jake to chack on them. "2..." Randy's gaze flips to his boyfriend, who was being helped by John. "3" Layla, Michelle, Taylor, and Tiffany run, jumping the baracades and running through the crowd.

_Backstage_

Backstage, Robert and James were heading out to help, passing by the girls quickly. Eventually, Jeff had found his way back to check on Tiffany. "You okay?" He asks as the trainer bandages his arm. "Yeah Jeff... um, are they okay out there?" Jeff sighs, and nods. "Yeah, they had to call the police on Abyss 'cos he got out Janice and well... Let's just say Jake's being taken to the ICU as we speak" Tears spring to Tiffany's eyes. "What about the others?" Jeff sighs. "Well, Robert and James are fine... John has cuts on his arms... Randy on his legs, and stomach... Mike and Johnny are fine... They well, they were taking care of Jake..." Tiffany nods, her stomach dropping. "We have to go check on him" Michelle nods, and Taylor frowns. "Hey, Tiff... I'm gonna go..." Taylor gives the taller one a hug, then leaves. "Why Jake?" Layla mutters, Tiffany turns and faces her to see her crying. "Oh Lay" She hugs the brunett, who burys her face in Tiffany's neck. Michelle felt a tear run down her cheek, as she watched Layla cry. "We have to go see him Tiff... 'Chelle... We have too" Layla pulls away, wiping away her tears.

Tiffany nods. "Let's go then" Layla nods, walks with Tiffany and Michelle to the car, where they head to the hospital.

_The hospital_

When they arrived, they were told they couldn't see him so they waited, and soon, they were allowed in. They walked into the room, and Jake was laying down, his head bandaged up, along with his chest, and from his elbow up on his right arm. Tiffany chocked back a sob as she stumbled over to his bedside. She plops down on the floor beside him, grasping onto his hand. Layla didn't make it to his bed side and collapsed on the floor. Michelle starts to cry too, covering her mouth with her hand as she stares in disbelief at Jake. He's the sweetest guy on the smackdown roster, couldn't hurt a fly unless in his Jack Swagger persona, he just can't. It hurt to see him like this.

It hurt to see Tiffany and Layla so destroyed. In such a little time Lay had become good friends with Jake, and in that same amount of time he ended up in intensive care. Tiffany stands up abruptly, walking out of the room, grabbing her phone, dialing the number that belongs to the one man she hated more than Abyss.

_"Hello?"  
_"Jason?"

_"Yeah who is this?"_

"Tiffany... Hey, Jake's in the hospital" Jason spluttered.

_"Wh-what? How?"_

"He was attacked during TNA... don't ask it's a long story..."

_"How bad is it?"  
_"Well, he's not concious and is in intensive care if that answers your question"

_"What hospital?"_

"I don't know... but hey, Jay, I thought you didn't care"

_"I-I don't"_

"That's bullshit... Why'd you leave him? Hunh? Was it because he became friends with Layla? hunh?"

_"It's complicated"_

"You're complicated... and guess what? You're no allowed to see him anymore..." Click. Tiffany hangs up on him, not caring if he calls back. She sighs and dials another number.

_"Bonjour mon Tiffany Doux_(1)_" _Maryse says as she answers her phone.

"Maryse, Jake's in the hospital" Maryse gasps, and something clatters on the floor in the background.

_"Oh mon dieu est il approuve ? Comment est-il ?_(2)_" _Maryse asks, and Tiffany sighs.

"He's breathing... but unconcious and in intensive care..." Maryse gasps.

_"H-How?"_

"Attacked by Abyss... It's a long story... I'll tell you later"

_"Okay, I'm gonna go... bye"_ Tiffany mutters a bye and hangs up, leaning against the wall in the hall. Her eyes tearing up again. Why Jake? Her mind asks. "Why him?" She mutters, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Oh wow that was... wow... Okay...

1. That is Hello my sweet Tiffany in French  
2. That is oh my god is he okay? How is he? in French

Umm... I 3 Reviews! So please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

_A couple days later_

Tiffany sighs, brushing Jake's bangs away from his eyes. She had stopped crying hours ago, but seeing him like this still hurt. It really did. Tiffany sighs, standing up. "I'm sorry Jake" She mutters before turning on her heel and leaving the hospital room. Outside in the hall Michelle and Randy were waiting for her. "How is he?" Michelle asks, wrapping an arm around her girlfriends shoulder. "Still unconcious but breathing..." Tiffany says softly, her gaze on her feet. "Come on, let's go" Randy says, turning from the two girlfriends. "Okay" They walk silently down the hall and to the car.

_Back at the Hotel_

At the hotel they split ways, since they're all on different shows and Tiffany's in a different company. Tiffany slowly makes her way to the room she was sharing with Angelina. When she gets inside, there was no sign of Angelina anywhere, but someone else was there. "Hey Jason" Jason stands up from where he was sitting on the bed. "How is he?" "What no hello? and at least he's breathing" Jason's legs seem to weak as he sits back down on the bed, his head in his hands. "I saw iMPACT... There was so much blood... I... I couldn't function... I had to know if he was okay..." Jason gulps and looks up at Tiffany. "Is he gonna die?" Jason asks, and Tiffany shrugs. "They don't know yet... We're hoping not... but why do you even care?" Jason sighs. "I love him..." "They why do you treat him like shit Jason?" Jason drops his gaze, it lands on the floor and his head falls into his hands again. "I don't know... Maybe... Maybe I don't wanna believe it..." Tiffany sighs, sitting down beside him.

"I have to see him..." Tiffany stares at Jason, his eyes were filled with worry. "Fine..."

_Monday Night Raw_

The past couple days have been hell for Tiffany. She's been trying to convince herself that it wasn't her fault that Jake's in the hospital, even if it is. He came to save her. So it is her fault. She sighs as she watches Sheamus brag about being champion, she rolls her eyes groaning as she sits back in her seat at ringside. When that was over, Melina comes out, she's the new Women's champion. She brags on how she is a better champion than TIffany is and that sets her off. Tiffany stands up, and jumps the baraquades, picking up a microphone, walking up behind Melina who is talking to the camera on the opposite side of the arena. "A better champ huh?" Tiffany asks, getting into the ring. Melina spins around and faces Tiffany. "Oh whatever..." "I thought you were in the hospital?" Tiffany chuckles. "Aparently not" Melina stares at her, well glares at her. "See, I got out of the hospital two weeks ago, got reinjured and had to go back... Well, I've been working with TNA and well... I've gotten so pissed off in the last week that I'm inchin' to kick some ass" Melina rolls her eyes. "You can't! You don't have a contract with the WWE"

Tiffany sighs, scratching her cheek. "Well, you see, Vince rehired me last Sunday... Since my business with TNA is over... Umm, I still have to pick a show... and 'ya know what?" The crowd seems to know what she's thinking and erupts with cheers. "I think I'll choose Raw" She rears back and punches Melina in the face. Melina stumbles back and Tiffany sweeps her legs out from under her, making her fall on her ass. Tiffany picks up the Woman's championship, and looks at it, the sneers down at Melina. "This will be mine!" She shouts into the microphone and then her theme goes off. She smirks, holding up the championship before dropping it on Melina.

She climbs out of the ring, smirking as she walks up the ramp, stopping on the stange. "I'm back baby" she says, without a microphone.

_TNA iMPACT_

Tiffany sighs as her music hits the arena, and she walks out. A microphone in hand when she reaches the ring. She gets in, standing in the middle of the it. "Okay last week, I apologize for my friends actions... None of them are here tonight to ruin your programming but... I have some problems with a certain someone backstage..." Tiffany casts a warry glance over to the stage and continues. "Abyss... He's hurt RVD... He's hurt me... He even hurt a friend of mine last week, who is in the hospital now... Unconcious but still breathing... and he's lucky..." Tiffany gulps. "Abyss hasn't just hurt people in the past... He's killed them... I don't think he'll kill again but he might..." Tiffany sighs. "and I don't feel safe here... I know I have close friends like the 'Guns, and Jeff Hardy but I just don't feel..." Abyss's music blares and he walks out, carrying Janice. Tiffany glares at him. "Tiffany... You aren't making _them_ happy..." He says into the microphone menacingly as he approaches. "See! This is the reason I have decided to leave TNA!" She screams in agony, backing up slightly. Abyss reaches the ring, getting in, charging at Tiffany. She tries to move out of the way but he catches her by the arm and hits her legs with Janice.

Tiffany crys out in pain, snatching her arm from Abyss's grasp, her hand going to her right leg, she brings it back up, seeing the blood on it. The crowd starts to cheer. "ANDERSON!" over and over as Ken runs to her aid. Tiffany colapses, her sight going black as she passes out.

* * *

Oh wow... Back in WWE but still unfinshed business in TNA... Okay I'm offically confused... Anyone else? -sighs- Well that chapter was suckish...  
R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9

_Tiffany's hotel room, one month later_

Tiffany sighs, this whole thing makes her sick to her stomach. After another attack by Abyss, she left TNA. She left Jeff and all her friends there. She didn't care but boy does she now. She watches from afar as Jeff turns his back on her. He walks away, leaving her all in her lonesome. She left TNA and her friends there let her go. They don't care about her anymore, now when she needs them the most they're not there. They'll never be there again. Most of them anyway. Her head is in her hands as she thinks of how everything seemed to change in one month. Jeff hates her, Taylor just looks away. Everyone avoids her gaze when she walks in the room. Her heart sinks in her chest as her phone rings some where on the floor beside her bed.

She ignores the persistent ringing and lays back on her bed. Wondering how her not-so-perfect life that was fine with her could get so screwed up. It all started with a fight, and ended with a heartbreak.

_"You what? Tiffany you just can't leave your problems"_

_"Yeah? and why can't I Michelle? You seem to like to"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"How can you be clueless!"_

Tiffany remembers it all perfectly clear. One heartbreak can tear her and her life apart.

_"You cheated... On me... With him"_

_"No Tiffany, why would I? I love you"_

_"Do you?"_

Her eyes stay on the ceiling on her hotel room, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Her phone rings again, and she leans over and looks down at it on the floor. Jeff's calling. Probably to yell at her more like he just was before he left. She threw her pillow down on it to muffle the ring, she didn't want to talk to him. She wants to be dead. That's all she wishes as her phone seems to ring louder with the pillow on it. She feels as though she's going insane.

_"I'm tired of your shit Tiffany!"_

_"JUST LEAVE THEN MICHELLE!"_

_"Fine I will"_

Tiffany remembers the look on Michelle's face, it was pained and saddened. She remembers the sound of the door slamming closed. She remembers it all well, and this is when she curses her memory. She hates this. She hates the heartbreak.

_Monday Night Raw_

She enters the arena silently and no one notices. She enters the locker rooms and no one turns to look at her. The sorry stares are cast between a couple of the ladies. She dresses quickly in camo shorts, and a black tee. She slips on her nike basketball shoes along with elbow pads and knee pads. She exits the locker room after, a book in hand. One she will read until showtime for her, and then until the shows over. Nothing changes, until someone walks over. "Tiffany?" "What?" Tiffany snaps rudely, looking up from her book, seeing Natalya. "Erm, sorry for disturbing you but, you know, if you want to talk about your break up with Michelle, you can talk to me" Tiffany is staring at Natalya, her eyes wide with shock. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah, you can talk to me, whenever and where ever, I'm here for you" Natalya says with a small smile. Tiffany's eyes fill with joy, and here she thought everyone hated her. "Okay" Natalya nods and walks away, off to cut a new promo with her ex. Tiffany sighs softly. Maybe her life isn't totally screwed.

_Later that night_

Tiffany sighs as she finds herself standing infront of Natalya's hotel room. She wants to talk, but she's afraid that Natalya will hate her too. She takes a deep breath, raising her fist to knock, hesitating silghtly before doing so. The door opens almost instantly, revealing the canadian beauty that is Natalya Neidhart. "Tiffany! What are you doing here so late?" Tiffany stands there akwardly, twisting a stray strand of hair around her finger. "I was, well, wondering if we could, you know, talk" Natalya smiles and opens the door wider. "Sure, come on in" Tiffany walked in nervously, and the other blonde closes the door behind her. Tiffany sits down on the bed, and Natalya sits beside her.

"So how did it start?" "Well, it started with a fight and ended with heartbreak"

* * *

**I am sooo sorry! This is way past late! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
My parents are gay and grounded me :P whatever... I know it's short... I just needed to update, don't hate me!  
This will probably be my last update for maybe a couple weeks... Sorry about that **


	10. Chapter 10

_The fight_

Her heart is thumping wildly in her chest as Michelle enters the room. The fight was about to begin and she knew it. "Michelle, I'm leaving TNA" Michelle nods and sits down on the couch beside her girlfriend. "Why? Not getting paid enough?" "Well, I'm tired of getting the shit beat out of me by Abyss" Michelle just stares at her. "You what? Tiffany you can't just leave your problems" Tiffany scoots over a little bit, away from Michelle. "Yeah? and why can't I Michelle? You seem to like to" Michelle looked hurt. "What are you talking about?" Tiffany just rolled her eyes, getting up and storming up the stairs to her room, Michelle soon followed behind. "How can you be clueless!"

"Tiffany, what are you talking about?" Tiffany turned and faced Michelle, her eyes sad, like a kicked puppy. "You cheated... On me... With him" Michelle got closer to Tiffany, who backed away. "No Tiffany, why would I? I love you" "Do you?" Michelle pulls Tiffany towards her, hugging her. Tiffany tenses in her arms, quickly pushing her away. "What is wrong with you?" "You cheated!" Tiffany yells. "With him..." Michelle's gaze lowers, before staring back at her, glaring daggers. "I'm tired of your shit Tiffany" Tiffany glares at her. "JUST LEAVE THEN MICHELLE" Michelle swallows back tears, and grabs her coat off the bed. "Fine I will" and with that she turns and leaves. Tiffany falls back on her bed, listening to the footsteps down the stairs then the front door slam. They were over now, and she'd be all alone in this house. She grabs a duffle bag and stuffs some clothes into it, grabbing her cell phone a good 30 minutes after Michelle left. She leaves the house, getting in her jeep and driving to the nearest motel, where she stayed the night.

_Later that Week_

Tiffany had thought the fight was over, until Michelle came to get her stuff. Jeff was with her, and as soon as Michelle left the two alone, everything exploded. "You're supposed to believe her, Tiffany!" "Why? So she can rip me to pieces?" "She loves you!" "NO SHE DOESN'T!" Tiffany stormed away, finding herself out on the back porch, leaving against the railings. She was crying, and Jeff had come out and was standing beside her. "Go away" "Tiffany-" "Jeff... I said go the fuck away" Jeff shrugs and leaves her standing there, just staring out into the distance. It was really over, and she couldn't do anything.

_Natalya's Hotel Room_

"Is that all?" Natalya asks the now crying blonde, rubbing circles on her back. "I wish... Michelle has a new girlfriend... and Maryse is on her side... I don't know what I'm gonna do" Natalya sighs, hugging her. "You have me... and I'm sure Kelly's on your side since Maryse broke up with her" Tiffany nods, her head laying on the other blonde's shoulder. They sat like this in silence, Tiffany's head resting on Natalya's shoulder and Natalya's head resting on Tiffany's.

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart; Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart; Gotta pick myself up where do I start; 'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

Tiffany lifts her head off of Natalya's shoulder, grabbing her cell phone from her pocket. It was Michelle calling, and she just ignored it. Leaning over and burying her face into Natalya's shoulder. The other blonde grabs the phone and answers it. "What do you want?"  
_"I need to talk to Tiffany" _Michelle's voice was strained and sounded like she had been crying.  
"No, she's tired of your shit... Don't call back"  
_"Please Nat... I miss her... I love her..."  
_"No Michelle" and with that Natalya hung up her phone, and Tiffany sighed. "I can't believe you just did that" Natalya smiles, and gives Tiffany a one armed hug. "I did though" Tiffany smiles sadly, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "You feelin' better?" Natalya asks, looking over at the other blonde, who nods. "Yeah, a little bit" Natalya chuckles softly and hugs her tightly. "Good"

_The Next Day_

Tiffany walked into the mostly silent hospital, the one where Jake is still recovering. The flowers in her arms smell fresh, and make her partly happy. She enters his room and he's asleep. She smiles softly and places the flowers on his bedside table, sitting on the bed, brushing his bangs out of his face. His stirs a little and opens his eyes, seeing Tiffany. "Hey Jake... Did I wake you?" She asks, and he sits up a little, cringing at the pain. "Nah, so where's 'Chelle?" Tiffany sighs softly, her eyes instantly saddening. "We broke up... She, well, cheated... and we got in a fight... Then she left me" Jake stares at Tiffany. Her eyes, her emerald orbs with specks of gold are filling with tears that she holds back.  
"I tell myself everyday that it's not my fault... I tell myself I didn't chase her into his arms..." Jake takes her hand in his, rubbing his thumb lightly over her knuckles. "Tiffany, it'll be okay" Tiffany seemed to suck back up her tears and smiles softly. "Yeah... I think it will... I found someone else" She says, placing a kiss on his forehead before getting up. "Well, I'll see 'ya later" Tiffany turns around and walks quickly out of the hospital and into a storm. The rain was pounding on the pavement but she didn't care. She skipped through the rain, smiling brightly. She isn't alone.

_Monday Night Raw _

Tiffany is already dressed in her ring attire waiting for someone to arrive. That someone being her new everything. Soon, she spotted her. The blonde haired, pink streaked, Hart family girl from Canada. "Natalya!" Natalya smiled when she saw Tiffany running over to her. "Hey, Vince just told me I'll be tagging against Lay-Cool tonight... He needs me to pick a partner..." Natalya nods. "How about me?" She asks, and Tiffany nods. "Okay, lemme go tell him" Natalya nods, and watches as Tiffany runs off to tell Vince, who has acctually treated her really well since their little spat.  
Tiffany ran off, and called Vince, waiting for his to answer. _"Hello this is Vince"  
_"Hiya Vince, I found a tag partner..."  
_"Oh? Lemme guess, Natalya?"  
_"Aw man you're no fun... How'd 'ya guess?" Tiffany asks, chuckling softly.  
_"It was a little hint on how obssesed you've been with her for like, two days" _Tiffany rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever, anyway... The fight will be good... Hopefully... Bye Vince" Vince replied with a bye, before Tiffany hung up. She smiles softly to herself, and walks quicklt towards the ramp, where Natalya is waiting for her. "Ready?" Nat asks and Tiffany nods. Tiffany's music goes off and they walk out. Cheers erupt in the crowd, and Tiffany smiles. They quickly make their way down the ramp, and into the ring, where Lay-Bitch is waiting. The bell rings and the match starts off with Natalya in against Michelle. Sometime during the match, Tiffany got tagged in and Melina made her way out to ringside.  
Tiffany didn't care about the ravenett's prescence at ringside, all she cared about was Michelle, whom was laying on the mat in the middle of the ring. Tiffany smirks and points at Natalya, then lifts Michelle's legs up. She puts her in the sharpshooter, and Layla moves to break it up. Natalya stops her, smiling softly and Michelle taps out. The bell rings and Tiffany lets go of her ex, and Natalya hugs her. Melina claps sarcastically, and gets in the ring. She holds up Tiffany's hand and Natalya's hand. Natalya yanks it away from her, and Tiffany twirls the women's champ around, tipping her back, before kissing her. Melina pushes her away quickly, and Tiffany chuckles and shrugs. Then she gives Melina a quick kick to the stomach, and a twist of fate.  
Everyone seems shocked but they then cheer for Tiffany as she holds up Melina's womens title. "THIS IS MINE!" Tiffany yells as she holds up the title, before throwing it down on Melina, who is holding her neck. She gets out of the ring a permanent smile on her face, happy as she can be.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I updated quicker than before! :) I am so happy! Yes, Vince and Tiffany are on talking terms... Ermm... You will be seeing Tyson and DH Smith in the next chapter along with Orton, Cena, Barrett, Gabriel, Slater, and some more... THERE WILL BE SLASH! (Hopefully lol)  
R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

_Later, at 1:00 am in the morning_

Tiffany groans, rolling over on her side, facing her phone. What could someone possibly want at this time in the morning? Tiffany reaches over, grabbing her cell phone, answering it. "Hello?"

_"Goodmorning Tiffany, I have some good news" _Tiffany sighs softly as she hears Vince's voice on the other end.

"What could it possibly be Vince?"

_"You know how you kissed Melina?"_

"Uh yeah"

_"Well, after your match at Summerslam, you two will become an item"  
_"What? I didn't mean the kiss that w-"

_"How do the fans know that, hm?"_

"Uhg... Whatever... Do what you want" She then hangs up on him, closing her eyes, wishing she hadn't kissed Melina.

_Saturday, before Summerslam_

"TYSON!" Tiffany yelled, slapping his arm. "I am not with Melina" Tyson pouts, rubbing his arm slightly, and TIffany rolls her eyes. "But you will be soon" "I WILL NOT!" Tyson braces for the slap he was surely gonna get but it never came, instead he got a remote to the back of the head. "Shut up! I am trying to sleep you two!" Tiffany chuckles softly as Natalya retreats back into the guest room of Tiffany's house. "Shuddap" Tyson mutters, rubbing the back of his head. Tiffany smiles softly, happily. She was rarely happy for real now, but ever since Tyson, David, and Natalya had taken a liking to her, she had been happy. They all stayed in her house when they were in town, and acctually, they had technically moved in. Only for a little bit though.

"So, do you want me to go get take out?" Tiffany asks, changing the subject as David walks in the room. "Yeah, I'm starving" He says, wrapping an arm around Tyson's waist. "Of course you are... You two kept me up all night" Tiffany says with a smirk, laughing when blushes spread on both of their cheeks. "I'll be back" She says, grabbing her keys and leaving them alone. Praying to the great heavens above that they don't destroy her house.

_At the McDonalds (yes, Mickie D's)_

Tiffany was waiting for the food, when someone that she didn't want to see walked into the McDonalds. "'Chelle, this is sooo unflawless!" "You're right 'Lay, but I saw Tiff's jeep outside... and Vickie told us to pick up some food" "Gosh, she's such a fatass" "I know" The two 'flawless' girls share a quick laugh before Michelle spots Tiffany, who was grabbing her food. "Thanks" She says to the man who hands her the food, smiling. He nods, and goes to help the next customer.

_I'm in trouble; I'm an addict; I'm addicted to this girl; She's got my heart tied in a knot; And my stomach in a whirl; But even worse; I can't stop calling her; She's all I want and more  
_Tiffany looks at her phone, blushing softly before answering it. "Hey Nat"  
_"Where are you?"  
_"McDonalds... Why?"  
_"'Cos I'm staaaaarving"  
_"Well, I'm leaving now... See you when I get back... Bye" Tiffany hangs up her phone, passing by Michelle as she makes her way out of the McDonalds. She doesn't feel Michelle's gaze, the one the begs her to turn around and shout 'I love you'. "What's wrong 'Chelle?" "That used to be my ringtone when I called" Layla sighs and hugs Michelle, who pushes her away and runs after Tiffany, catching her before she gets in her car.  
"Tiffany, wait!" Tiffany turns around and faces Michelle, who was close to tears. "I'm so sorry" Tiffany shakes her head, sighing softly. "You still did it 'Chelle" That was it. Finall words she spoke as she got into her car and pulled out of the parking space, then out of the McDonalds parking lot and down the street. Michelle watched her until her jeep was out of her sight. Bitterness filled Michelle, and her fists clinched. Her heart dropped into her stomach, heavy with heartbreak. She wishes she could take back everything she every did with him.

_Back at Tiffany's_

Tiffany pulled into the driveway, making her way to the door, opening it, to be welcomed by Natalya, who grabbed the drinks, and took them into the kitchen. Tiffany follwed behind, smiling softly. "TYSONN! DAVIDD! Foods here" Natalya yells for her cousin and friend, who acctually come rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What did you get Tiffany?" Natalya asks, looking over at Tiffany as the three Hart Dynasty members sit down at the table to eat. "I'm watching my weight... and I'm not really hungry..." Tiffany says, before excusing herself from the room and going up stairs to her room. She closes the door and crashes on her bed, burrying her face in her pillow. She cried for an hour, and then rolled over on her back, staring at the blank ceiling. There was a knock at the door. "Tiffany, I'm coming in, hopefully your decent" It was Tyson.  
He opens the door, and walks in, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asks, sitting on the bed and she sits up. "I saw Michelle at McDonalds" "Whoa, McDonalds, isn't that, what, below her?" Tiffany smiles softly, and looks away. "I think she picking up food for Vickie, 'cos 'ya know, she's a fatass" Tyson chuckles softly, before drawing Tiffany close. "Look sweetness, don't worry... We love you" Tiffany smiles, and lays her head on Tyson's shoulder. "Ty, can I trust you with something?" Tyson looks over at Tiffany and nods, just when Natalya decides to walks by and eavesdrop on the converstation. "Yeah sure, what is it Tiffany?" "I think I'm in love with Natalya" Tyson tilts his head to the side. "You think?" "Okay, I'm in love with her" Tyson smiles, and Natalya gasps softly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Tiff-Tiff" Tiffany nods. "And I think she kinda likes you too" Tyson says, and Natalya smiles softly. She then knocks on the door, opening it to peer inside. "Tyson, David is looking for you" Natalya says, and Tyson pats Tiffany's shoulder, before running down the stairs to the guest bedroom that was his and David's.  
"Erm, well, I'm gonna go to bed now... Night Nat" She says with a smile, and Natalya nods. "Night Tiffany" Natalya says, smiling softly before leaving, walking down to the hall, and going into the bedroom that is now hers. She flops down on the bed, a soft smile on her lips. "Can't wait for tommorow"

* * *

Okay, this probably SUCKS! but -shrugs- I dun't care what chu think... (sorry that was my muses talking, they kinda control my brain)  
R&R pleeeeeaaaasssssseeeee! PLEASE! I will looooove yooouuuu FOREVER! And yes, I know... Cena and the others were not in this chapter... I PROMISE YOU they will be in the next one... Umm, I need ideas...

Should I go along with the Melina x Tiffany story line? or Should I get Tiffany to talk Vince out of it?


	12. Chapter 12

_Summerslam_

Tiffany glared at the wall infront of her, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't like this at all. She didn't want to kiss Melina. She didn't want to be with Melina. She picks up her phone and dials the number. That number being Vince's. He answers after the third ring.

_"Hey Tiffany..."_

"Oh my gosh, you remembered my number!" She says, mostly with fake/sarcastic surprise. "Anyway, I need you to change the storyline..."

_"Okay, to what?"_

"Well, I was thinking about becoming part of the Hart Dynasty" She could feel Vince nodding.

_"But who would you end up with?"_

"Nattie..." He goes silent. "Oh please Vince"

_"How would you become part of the Hart Dynasty?"_

"Well, after I win the match against Melina... Tyson and David come out and make me part of the-"

_"Interesting... So Nat will walk out with you... You do know that you'll have to change your apparel, don't you?"_

"Yeah, pink and black"

_"Good, you go tell Tyson, David, and Natalya about the changes I'll call Melina"_

"Thanks, bye Vinnie Mac" Tiffany says with a smile before hanging up the phone and running off to tell Ty, David, and Nattie about the changes.

_The Hart Dynasty locker room_

"That'll be awesome Tiff, having you as a part of the Hart Dynasty" Tyson grins cheekily, knowing why she changed the plans. "Yeah, Vince thought so too" Tiffany says, her arms crossed over her chest. "but he also reminded me that I'd have to change my ring attire" Natalya smiles brightly. "Yeah! C'mon!" She drags Tiffany away to change her attire to match the new storyline.

When Tiffany walked back into the locker room, Tyson and David were shocked. Tiffany's flat-ironed blonde hair had pink extensions in it, and she was wearing a hot pink fishnet undershirt underneath one of Natalya's Hart Dynasty bikini tops, which was pink and white. Along with a matching black Hart Dynasty jacket that come up to the ends of the bikini top. Holding up the black cargo pants that she was also wearing was a pink stud belt, and she had on pink wrestling boots. "Wow, you look-" "Hart Dynasty-ified!" Tiffany says excitedly. Natalya smiles, and hugs Tiffany. "Anyway, c'mon, your match will be on soon and you have an interview" Natalya says, pulling Tiffany out of the locker room after Tyson and David wish her luck.

_The interview_

Tiffany was standing there akwardly with Josh Mathews, waiting for the cameras to come on. She fiddled absent mindedly with her belt. "Camera on in 5... 4... 3... 2..." The lights came on and they were recording. "Ladies and gentlemen please help me welcome at this time, our women's championship #1 contender, Tiffany" The camera back up, showing both Tiffany and Josh. Tiffany smiles, and waves at the camera. "So, Tiffany are you nervous about your match with Melina?" "Why would I be, Josh? I mean, I've beat her countless times and she's just a minor threat to me" Josh nods. "What about the kiss you issued to her on Monday night?" "It was a goodbye kiss, since tonight will be the last time we see her" "Okay, moving on from that subject, what's with the new attire?" Tiffany looks down at herself, then turns slowly in a circle. "Well, since becoming friends with The Hart Dynasty and Natalya I've decided to support them" Josh nods then looks at the camera. "Well, Ladies and gentlemen there you have it... Tiffany" Tiffany smiles, waving one last time before walking off.

The camera's shut off and Josh makes his way to the backstage catering. Tiffany just sits down on a box by the curtains, since her match was after the next one. For the Intercontinental championship, Dolph Ziggler vs. Drew McIntyre. Of course, Tiffany was cheering on Drew since he was one of the only people still talking to her. "Tiffany?" Tiffany looks up from where she was stareing at the floor, and her eyes meet Wade's. "WADE!" Tiffany jumps up and glomps the taller man. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Wade chuckles softly. "Yeah, oh! and I have good news" "And what would that be 'o mighty Nexus ruler of the dark arts?" Wade rolls his eyes. "I'm dating Justin now" "Bieber! Isn't that pedophilia?" "Not him. Justin Gabriel" "oooohh! CUTE!" Tiffany says with a smile. Wade chuckles softly. "Well I gotta go talk some stuff over with my group... See 'ya" Tiffany nods and watches as Wade leaves, before turning her attention to the curtains, where Ziggler is walking through, rubbing his neck, grumbling about the stupid Future Shock DDT. Tiffany smiles and waits for Drew to come through the curtains, holding his new championship. She giggles and runs over to him. "Congrats Drew" The scotish man smiles and hugs her. "Thanks" He says before limping over to catering. Gosh, he's gonna get fat if he keeps eating like he does.

"Ready for your match Tiffany?" Tiffany turns around, smiling as she sees Natalya. "Yeah totally ready" Natalya smiles and then Tiffany's music hits the arena and they walk out together. Tiffany smiling as the crowd explodes with boos and cheers. They make it to the ring then await the entrance of Melina, which happens moments later. Soon the bell rings and the match starts. The match goes by quickly, all Tiffany remembers is Twist of Fating Melina then putting her in the sharp shooter, which she taps out to. The bell rings again, signaling the end of the match. The ref grabs the belt and hands it to Tiffany who grabs it, holding it close to her chest. Natalya rushes into the ring, and hugs Tiffany, whos still celebrating. "Tiffany Tiffany... wait a sec" It was Tyson, he had the mic and was walking out towards the ring, David following behind. They get into the ring and Tyson gives David the mic. "Since you are supporting us by wearing our colors, why don't we just make you a member of the Hart Dynasty?" Tiffany blushes a little and smiles. David looks over at Tyson, then at the crowd. "What about our fans? Wouldn't you like to see Miss Tiffany in our colors all the time?" The crowd erupts with cheers and a few boos. David looks over at Tyson, who takes the mic and extends his hand. "Congrats Tiffany, you are now part of the Hart Dynasty" Tiffany smiles, but instead of taking Ty's hand she hugs him. Tyson smiles and hugs her back. They soon break away, and Tyson puts the championship belt around Tiffany's waist, and raises one of her arms, and Natalya raises the other. David, feeling left out, goes behind Tiffany and lefts her onto his shoulders. She giggles, taking off the women's championship and holds into the air.

_Backstage_

Tiffany smiles as she gets congrats from most people and glares from a few (Eve, Maryse, Jillian, ect.). She just shrugs it off and keeps walking. "Hey congrats Tiffany" Tiffany smiles and says a quick thank you to Evan Bourne, who was waiting on his lover to get finished with his match. "Hey! Tiffany" It was Randy. Tiffany smiles and runs over to the tattooed man she thinks of as a fatherly figure. "Randles!" Randy rolls his eyes and smiles softly. "Great match out there short-stuff" "I'm not that short" "Uh, yeah, you are" Tiffany pouts, and Tyson chuckles from somewhere behind her. "Whatever, and Randy, have you heard about Michelle and I?" Randy sighs and nods. "I'm here to support you no matter what short stuff" Tiffany glares at Randy but quickly lets it go. "Anyway, how are you and Cena?" "We're fine... He's still my Johnny" Tiffany rolls her eyes, smiling softly. She had always thought John and Randy were a cute couple. They were made for each other. John cools down Randles temper, and Randy is always there for his John. Before she knows it, tears are coming to her eyes and her heart is aching. Randy sees this and pulls her into a hug, where she cries into his chest. "I loved her so much... but she cheated on me with him... Gosh Randy I feel so broken"

Randy rubs her back, trying to calm her down. "Shh, Tiffany... It's okay" Tiffany didn't stop crying though, she knew it'd be just the right amount of time before she breaks down. All she needs is love, in which she feels when Natalya rushes over, shooing Randy away and holding her newest Dynasty sister close. That love radiating off of Nattie's body warms Tiffany's cold one. It's been some a long while since the last time she felt this warm with love. Natalya gently holds her close, ignoring the stares from everyone. Even the jealous, oh-so-envious one she's getting from Michelle who had come to support Layla as she defends the Divas championship. A happy, soft smile crosses Tiffany lips as she slowly stops crying. She looks up at Nattie, who wipes away stray tears and smiles. Randy sighs, it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. He hopes that Natalya will always be there for his Tiffany. "Aw, that's sweet" Says John as he comes up, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist, holding his boyfriend close. "Yeah it is" Randy says, smiling sadly. "Aww daddy Randy, it's not like they're getting married and you'll never see her again" Randy chuckles softly. "Yeah I know... I just wants whats best for my Tiffany" He could feel John's smile, and smiles too. "They deserve each other, don't they sweetie?" "Yeah, they do John"

* * *

Aww gosh... I love the new pairing... Nattie and Tiffany! ermm... How do you like the Hart Dynasty angle? hrmm, I guess I like it...  
I need your help again... Should Michelle try to win Tiffany back, even while she's not even officialy dating Nat yet? or should she just walk away and forget Tiff?  
I love your help! SO PLEEEEAAASSSEE! Give me a few ideas... 'cos recently, writers block has been attacking me like every time I try to type...  
ANYWAYzzz! R&R please


	13. Chapter 13

_Monday Night Raw_

Tiffany was sittting silently in the Hart Dynasty locker room, reading her book silently when the door opens and slams shut. Tiffany looks up and smiles softly when she sees Nattie. "Hey Tiffany..." "hey Nat" Natalya smiles, leaning against the door. "Someones here to see you" Nat had just finished her sentence when a very recognizable voice breaches the walls of the locker room, reaching Tiffany's ears. "HEEEEELLLLLOOOO! Do you know who I am? hunh? HUH?" "Ken" Nat nods and opens the door to reveal Ken arguing with the security. "Hey guys, back off" Natalya says, and the guards look over at her. "He's with us" The guards nod and Ken smirks smugly, shooing them and walking over to the locker room. "Hey there Princess" "Asshole" "Ooh that hurt" Ken says, holding his hand over his heart, faking saddness. Natalya smiles softly, then leaves the two alone.

"Heard about you and Michelle, ouch... Gosh, who'd she cheat on you with anyway?" Tiffany sighs and mumbles a name but Ken didn't quite hear it. "Whoa there Princess, if you want me to hear you need to speak up" Tiffany mumbles again. "HUNH?" "God! It was fucking Kurt Angle!" "THE NICE GUY?" "No Ken the comedian, YES THE NICE GUY!" Ken pouts. "You don't have to yell at me" Tiffany rolls her eyes and Ken sighs. "I don't understand though" "How can you not understand, Ken? It's simple... 'Chelle cheated on me with Mr. Nice Guy Kurt Angle" Ken looks at Tiffany and into those deep green eyes of her. He sees the hurt and he knows she still has a weakness for Michelle. "You still love her" "What? No... I don't" Ken sighs. "Yeah, you do... You wouldn't call her 'Chelle if you didn't" Tiffany's eyes soften but quickly harden. "So?"

"I think you need to talk to her" Tiffany doesn't say anything and just looks down at her hands in her lap. "Tiffany..." "No Ken... I _refuse_ to cry again... I _won't_ break down... I _won't_ love again-" "Yet you have fallen again, haven't you?" "How did you-" "I watch Monday Nights... The way you stare at Nat... It's of pure love... Not sisterly, but like a lover" Tiffany sighs, gosh, Ken could be down to earth when he wanted to be. "Like the way you stare at Jeff" Ken's eyes instantly sadden. "I see that Ken... You want him... You _love _him Ken" "Like you _love_ Nattie, yeah... But I had the guts to tell him and get my heart broken Tiff" Tiffany stares at Ken. The Ken Anderson she met in TNA. The Asshole. The make-fun-of-you one day guy and cheer-you-up-I'm-a-good-person the next. He's sitting there in the chair infront of her looking as though his world has just fallen to pieces. This is one way she's never seen him, and she doesn't like it.

"Not that you care anyway" Ken mutters at last, and Tiffany sighs. "Ken, I haven't talked to Jeff since our argument" Ken looks at her from under the brim of his 'asshole' baseball cap, and she can see the saddness in those usually happy eyes. "Well at least you have a chance, Tiffany" "What are you talking about?" Ken takes off his cap, puts it on backwards before standing. "She looks at you the same way" Then he leaves, and Tiffany's confused. How did he go from happy-go-lucky Ken to Don't-fuck-with-me-I'm-depressed Ken? She shrugs and sighs. She'll talk with him after Raw.

A couple minutes later, Tiffany's match is next and she's standing beside Natalya, her champonship help proudly on her shoulder. She was looking around for one person in particular, whom she spotted flirting with Melina. She rolls her eyes and looks away, her eyes staying firmly on the curtains. Natalya looks over at Tiffany, who had a sad look in her eyes. Nat wraps an arm around the other blonde's shoulders and brings her close. "You okay?" She asks in a whisper. "Yeah I'm fine" Tiffany says with a fake smile. Natalya could tell it was strained but didn't push. "Hey, we need to talk after the match okay? I need to tell you something" Tiffany nods and was about to ask what it was about before the Hart Dynasty theme hit the arena and she had to strut out, holding her championship proudly. Soon after she had entered the ring her oponents music hit the ring and out strutted the annoying Alicia Fox, who Tiffany beat quickly by applying the sharpshooter, making her tap out. Tiffany left the ring in such a hurry it was crazy. She ran off to find Natalya, who was waiting in the Hart Dynasty locker room. "Hey Nat" Natalya smiles. "Hey Tiff... Look, umm... well" "I love you?" "What?" "Well, I was just hoping that you'd... nevermind" Tiffany mutters then falls silent. "Did you just say you loved me?" Of course, Natalya already knew about Tiffany's crush on her but still. "No I was hoping that's what you were gonna say to me but..." "It was Tiffany"

Tiffany looked shocked. "R-really? Y-you do?" Natalya nods, and tears of joy come to Tiffany's eyes. "Oh thank you god" She says, placing a kiss on Natalya's cheek. Natalya smiles then glances at the clock on the wall. "ooohhh, looks like it's almost time for my match... Gotta go" She places a kiss on the other blonde's cheek before leaving. Tiffany plops down on one of the benches, grabbing her phone from her pocket, dialing one number that just a few weeks ago she refused to dial. _"Hey you've reached my answering machine, sorry can't get to my phone, leave a message and I'll call you back" _Tiffany sighs. "Hey Jeffro... Either your ignoring me or really can't get to your phone, just call me back 'kay? We need to have a talk concerning Ken Anderson... Love ya, bye" She hangs up the phone and slumps over, looking at the floor.

_Later that night_

The light in the hotel room is dim, and a knock at the door jars Tiffany from her sleep. She groans softly, rolling out of bed, stumbling over to the door. She opens it and spots Ken. "Ken? What are you doing here?" "I have no where else to go" Tiffany cocks her head to the side questioningly. "What are you talking about?" Ken sighs, and Tiffany notices that he looks worn out and tired. "My wife kicked me out of the house..." Ken rubs the back of his head. "I'm so glad your here in Wisconsin if you weren't I don't know what I'd do" Tiffany drags Ken inside, and he leans against the wall. "What happened?" "She found out about my crush on Jeff, and kicked me out... Tommorow I have to get my stuff and get the hell out..." Tiffany sighs. "Okay, umm... We're leaving the state the day after tommorow to head home so I guess you can live with me" Ken smiles and pushes off the wall, hugging Tiffany. "Thanks a bunch" He lets go then plops down on the couch in the room, quickly falling asleep.

Tiffany smiles, and was about to climb in bed herself when Modest by Perxwhy?gen blasts on her phone. She grabs it and answers it quickly. "It's about time Jeff"

_"I don't want to hear it Tiffany... I just had a fight with Phil"_

"What about?"  
_"He's accusing me of cheating... Y'know what, I'm just gonna break it off 'cos all he does is complain" _Tiffany smiles.

"You do know that someone loves you unconditionally right?" She could feel Jeff's smile.

_"Yeah... Kenny boy loves me... and I think I might be falling for him too"_ Tiffany could hear the softness and love in Jeff's country accented voice.

"Well, why don't you just ask him out?"

_"I think I might..."_

"Hey Jeff, I have a surprising piece of info"

_"What is it?"_

"You're acctually talking to me... I thought you were mad at me"

_"Correction, not mad... Very upset, just not mad"_

"You weren't very upset... Jeff you were pissed"

_"I know... I just... I dunno why I got all pissed..." _Jeff sighs. _"Let's just start new, 'kay?"_

"Sure" Tiffany says with a soft smile.

_"'Kay, well I gotta go talk to Phil... Love 'ya Tiff"_

"Love 'ya Jeffro" Tiffany says before hanging up. Maybe she could make this work for Ken and Jeff.

_Two days later at Tiffany's house_

"She's not letting you see the kids?" "Nope" "What about the judge? What did he say?" Ken sighs and stares at Tiffany. "Because I'm 'queer' I shouldn't be near my kids just in case my 'queerness' rubs off on them" Ken says, using air quotes. Tiffany rolls her eyes and grabs yet another doughnut from the box on the counter. "You do know you'll get fat if you keep eating those?" Says Tyson as he walks into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. Tiffany ignores his comment and just stares at Ken. "It's not like being gay is a disease" She mutters and Ken nods. "That's what I said, but he just ignored me, giving my wife full custody" Tyson sighs, deciding that being ignored isn't fun and walks out of the kitchen, just in time for the doorbell to ring. "I'll get it!" Natalya yells, rushing over to the door. Tiffany smiles softly, and looks back over at Ken.

"You're lucky, you know that?" Tiffany nods. "You are too" Ken rolls his eyes. "Yeah right-" Ken was about to say something when he got cut off by a squeal from Natalya is heard. "JEEEEEEFFFFF!" Tiffany ran into the living room, where the door was to see Natalya pouncing on Jeff happily. Tiffany chuckles softly before pulling Natalya off of her brother-like-best-friend. Ken walks out of the kitchen to see Jeff standing in the doorway, smiling and talking with Tiffany and Natalya. Tyson and David soon made their way to the door to say hi to Jeff, but Ken stood frozen. "Ken?" Jeff spoke up, spotting the blonde in the kitchen doorway. "You not gonna say hi?" Ken sighs and walks over, smiling akwardly. "Hey Jeffro... Haven't seen you since Thursday" Jeff rolls his eyes. "Nice to see you too Asshole" "Yup, that's my name don't wear it out" Tiffany smiles, and drags Natalya, Tyson, and David away from the two so they could talk.

"Look, sorry about rejecting you Ken I-" "I know you're dating Phil... I'm sorry" Jeff sighs, and smiles sadly. "Not anymore... We broke up..." Ken stares wide-eyed at Jeff, hoping that he's not playing some sick joke. "I think I love you Ken... I've only been able to think about you for the past few days..." Ken blushes. "It's not like it gives you much to think about Jeffro" "Yeah, well you'd be surprised" Ken cocks an eyebrow questioningly. "I can think about how you can be a complete asshole one moment and a sweet, down to earth guy the next" Jeff says, stepping towards Ken. "I can think about you... You're beautiful eyes and short blonde hair... The tattoos that I want to trace with my fingers..." Jeff whispers before placing his lips onto Ken's. They kiss for a moment before Tiffany's "AWWWWWWWWWW" snaps them out of it. They turn to see that Natalya and Tiffany had been eating popcorn and watching them.

"Now tell him you love him" Tiffany says, and Ken rolls his eyes. "Jeffro, I love 'ya" "Love 'ya too Ken" Jeff says and places a kiss on his new lovers lips, pulling away and smiling over at Natalya and Tiffany. "Your turn" Tiffany looks over at Natalya, and kisses her cheek. "I love you Nattie" "I love you too Tiff" She says then kisses her girlfriend, when they pull away Tyson and David are standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Umm, what's going on?" Natalya smiles and Tiffany does too. "Jeff and Ken are dating now" She says excitedly, holding Tiffany close. "Wait, Tyson, David... You two are the only ones left" David rolls his eyes and walks off, Tyson sighing softly before heading back into the kitchen. Tiffany shrugs. "They will one day admit their love for each other infront of us" Natalya chuckles softly. "Yeah, hopefully"

* * *

AWW! Gosh I love the idea of Ken and Jeffrey! :) wow Imma 'tard, anyway...  
Should I make Tyson and David get together or just leave my poor Ty and Davie alone and loveless? I don't know which one I should choose... Umm also, should I get some Mickie x Melina put into this story some how? Just tell me if you think I should 'kay?  
R & R PLZZZZZ


	14. Chapter 14  Last Chapter

_The next morning_

Tiffany sighed softly as she sat down on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the screen, wondering how she went from being fired to being a WWE diva and TNA knockout who is loved by most and hated by a few. "How is this possible?" She mutters to herself. "How's what possible?" Natalya asks, walking into the living room sitting beside Tiffany. "How can I be so loved, and have only held the women's championship twice?" Natalya shrugs. "You're a loveable person, Tiffany" Tiffany smiles softly. "I guess I am" Natalya brings Tiffany into a hug, and smiles too. "Look, don't worry about your career. Just keep going out there and giving it all you got... 'cos some girl out there is wishing that she could be in your shoes" Tiffany nods, getting up and sighing. "Hey go wake up the lazies, and I'll make coffee and hot chocolate" The hot chocolate mostly for herself since she hates the taste of coffee. Natalya nods and goes off to wake up Tyson, David, Jeff and Ken, leaving Tiffany to her thoughts.

She smiles as she thinks back to when she wanted to be a WWE diva so bad. When that was her fisrt job choice, and when she was still a dreamer. As the others walk into the kitchen she remembers how she never really had any friends who looked after her better. Her aunt was the only one there for her from the time she was 16 'til she moved out. Her parents kicked her out of the house when she was young and well, she never was really attached to anyone until Randy came along. Then everyone fell in suit. She met Cena, Mike, Johnny, and Jake, whom were all like brothers to her. Kelly, Lay, and Taylor were like sisters to her and then there's 'Chelle. The one whom she thought she really loved but had cheated. Michelle is now living with her new girlfriend in California, laying by a pool enjoying the sunshine and warmth.

Tiffany didn't care though. She's fine here with Natalya, Tyson, David, Ken, and Jeff. They had become her family. Ken sits across from her, sipping his coffee staring at Jeff who is munching on Tiffany's sugar cookies. Tyson chuckles and mutters a 'you're gonna get fat' to Jeff, who doesn't take it lightly and tackles the Canadian. David rolls his eyes at the two and Natalya pulls the multi-hair colored Jeff off of poor Tyson who, in Tiffany's mind, deserved it. That's what now happens on a regular day, normal bickering between Nat and Ty, and Jeff and Ty, who ends up getting his ass kicked by the both of them but whos complaining? Yeah so much has changed since she first dated Maryse, and before she got fired by Vince. She's learned that, life doesn't have to be normal and the crazy things are what makes it extrordinary. She loves her life and is happy with the way it turned out in the end.

* * *

OH MAH GOSH! It's over and done with!  
Hope you don't mind me ending the story here! lol  
There will be a sequel... Ermm... That's it... I will be starting the new story very shortly... Maybe next week or earlier  
R&R please


End file.
